Different Circumstances
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Kakashi has a dirty little secret: he's madly in love with his widowed sensei, has been since he was young. And with his sensei's wife no longer in the picture, maybe, just maybe there is room for Kakashi. Maybe they can heal each other's wounds, and find love while they're at it. Kakashi/Minato.
1. The cave

**Author's Note: A new story. I love this pairing and I've wanted to write it for a long time, so here we go! There will be inconsistencies with the anime/manga. I'm not really following the normal plot line. Let me know what you think. Now, this is yaoi so please don't read if you don't want to read boyxboy! Okay? Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Nothing really, maybe language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. And any original characters that I do... create... yeah.**

**Word Count: 5,538**

Minato made it back before Kakashi and Obito even made it to the cave where they were holding Rin. The toad he had left to watch over them alerted him immediately that they were going into something dangerous. Minato quickly displayed three well placed, super charged, Rasengans to cripple the bridge and left a kunai and another frog behind, just in case they end up needing him again. Opting for the faster route, he uses the Flying Raijin to get to the seal he placed on Obito. Both boys were hunched over, preparing to storm the cave, when the Yellow Flash appeared.

"Sensei!" Both gasp. Three eyes staring back at him.

Minato looks at Kakashi with widening eyes. He leans close and tilts Kakashi's face up to get a better look. "Your eye, Kakashi," he says softly, as if the boy couldn't possibly of knowing that there was something wrong with his eye.

Kakashi pulls his face away with a pout. "I know, sensei. It's no use. I lost it. But that doesn't matter now, Rin was kidnapped. She's in there." Kakashi points to the opening of the cave. Obito jumps up as Minato steps past them to go in and save her.

"Sensei," the young Uchiha says, "let me come with you."

"No, Obito," Minato says softly, his breath coming out in soft huffs. "Stay here and look after Kakashi. He's at a high disadvantage now with the loss of his left eye. He needs someone to help him until he can get over his handicap."

"No!" Kakashi snaps standing up. "It's my fault that she was captured in the first place, sensei. You left me in charge and Rin got kidnapped. I _have _to go in there and help. I..." he hesitates, then steels himself, staring up into his sensei's blue eyes. He squares his shoulders and balls his hands up into fists. "I owe it to Rin to try and help get her back. Please, sensei!"

Obito nods, stepping up next to his teammate, glaring with dark eyes to his sensei. "Me too, Minato-sensei. This is Rin we are talking about. There is no way you are leaving me behind. We can help you, sensei, I know we can. Please, let us make this right. Let us help get Rin." Obito's dark eyes aid in Kakashi's heavy gaze staring the older man down.

To say Minato was surprised by their words, is an understatement. Kakashi has never exhibited such passion before. For as long as Minato has known him, the boy was always had this air of superiority and boredom about him. But now, he stares at his sensei with the same fire in his eye that Minato often saw in his other male student, Obito.

And now here they stand, side-by-side united by a similar front. They _will _save Rin, whether they have Minato's blessing or not. They would like it, but Minato doubted he would be able to really keep them away. The blond haired man's heart melted a little under the happiness swelling up in chest. It took a long time, longer than he would have liked, but it still happened. Minato is happy.

He leans down, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. He nods once, assuredly. "Yes, Obito, Kakashi, you can help. But you must promise me that you will stick together. I will take care of the shinobi, you two get Rin out of there safely." Both boys open their mouths to protest but Minato shakes his head. "No, I know you want to help, and you are. Get Rin out, do you understand?" He looks between the two of them. Both boys look a little put out, but they nod obediently.

The three male members of Team Minato all charge toward the cave, they all arm themselves with their kunai. Minato glances back to make sure both boys are following him and his eyes lock with Obito's for just a moment, and his eyes widen at the sight of Obito's sharingan. He looks away, not wanting to embarrass the boy by suddenly stopping and pulling the young man into a hug as congratulations.

That and Rin needs them. She might be seconds away from death, precious seconds away that can't be wasted on hugging the confidence out of Obito. Once they make it inside, Minato heads right for the shinobi while the boys head straight for Rin. The two of them stop for a moment to consider what to do. Kakashi is the strongest of the two of them, but he's also the one suffering from a handicap.

Rin lay there, unmoving for the most part, with the exception of the gentle lift and fall of her chest. Finally, Kakashi bit the bullet and drops down to his knee and lifts her up effortlessly. This is probably the greatest compliment that Kakashi could ever give to Obito. He's trusting the hyper Uchiha to protect both himself and Rin. Kakashi, the same kid that has to do everything on his own to prove to the world that he isn't his father. He's more capable than the White Fang. And he's relinquishing that control for Obito.

Obito mentally tells himself that he's never going to let Kakashi live this down. Now that the young Uchiha knows he can be friends with Kakashi, he's not going to stop for anything to achieve just that. They will be best friends, even if it kills him.

"Let's go, Kakashi," Obito says, sharingan blazing. The two tomo in each eye circling around the pupil menacing.

The gray haired boy nods. "Yeah, let's get out of here, Obito."

Obito glances over his shoulder to see his sensei battling the two shinobi that kidnapped her. The two boys, one carrying the small girl staring blankly at the ceiling, rush toward the exit. One of the shinobi manage to slip past the Yellow Flash as he deals with the other. Obito immediately moves to intercept. Minato takes a moment to look over at them, debating whether to abort his battle to interfere with the new one about to start. But his enemy manages to nail him square center of the chest. He stumbles back, winded. Minato grunts in pain and forces himself to focus on his fight. He's trained his students well. They can protect one another. He has to have faith in them.

Obito, armed with his sharingan and a kunai, he blocks the shinobi's initial attack. He dodges a kick and swipes at the man's feet with one of his own. Kakashi backs away, not wanting to get caught in the cross-fire. He kneels down, Rin draped across his lap. He put his hands together and then taps her chest lightly with his pointer and middle finger with a soft, "kai".

Rin stares vacantly at the ceiling of the cave for a few, tense moments, before finally blinking slowly. The rapidly, her eyes burning from being open without blinking for so long. She reaches up and rubs them roughly. Kakashi shakes her lightly. "Rin," he says, "you need to get up now. Obito needs our help." His eyes flickers up as he says the words and he knows that they are true. Their sensei's moves are slower and more sluggish than what they're used to, he's low on chakra. Obito isn't fairing much better.

At his words, Rin's brain snaps into focus. She looks at Kakashi, taking note of the bloody, messy bandages wrapped around his eye, and then over to Obito, struggling to avoid getting his head chopped off by the enemy shinobi. She looks back at Kakashi, nodding slowly. He helps her up and then both of them drop into combative stances. Rin sways a little uneasily, but manages to stay on her feet.

Kakashi and Rin both rush in. Rin grabs the back of Obito's shirt, pulling him back and out of the way while Kakashi zips forward and stabs his kunai into the man's chest. But it doesn't go as deep as he'd like. His kunai gets caught on the chest plate. Kakashi pulls back and snarls. He misses the swing in his blind spot, hitting him in the temple. Kakashi crumbles to the floor.

"No! Kakashi!" Rin calls, she runs over to her fallen comrade. Obito throws himself between his two teammates and the enemy shinobi. Thankfully, one of the man's hands are dedicated to holding closed the flesh wound on his chest. Obito jumps up and nails the man in the jaw, similar to the nice hit he got on Kakashi. The man stumbles back.

"Hold him down," Kakashi grunts, shaking away Rin's hands. "I'll get him with Chidori. I just need you two to hold him."

Rin nods, standing up. "Help me hold him, Obito!"

The young Uchiha nods. The two get to either side of the man and grab his arms. Each one pulling his arm out parallel to the ground, holding him as steady as they can. Kakashi wastes no time, climbing to his feet and performing the necessary hand signs to create the Chidori. He lines himself up perfectly with the man, looking at Obito, the boy nods once, then to Rin, she also nods, mouthing, "good luck".

Kakashi tenses himself before pushing off and rushing at the man. He regains himself and tries to pull away but the two kids plant their feet to the ground and hold it with chakra. Then he notices the boy charging him with lightning circling his hand. He calls out loudly to his partner.

Minato doubles over in pain from a well aimed kick to the gut. If he had eaten anything, he probably would have thrown it up. His staggering is enough time for the other shinobi to prepare a jutsu. Minato lunges at him and tackles him around the mid-section just as he sets off the jutsu, shooting three fireballs at the ceiling of the cave.

The cave rumbles and begins to fall apart. At that same moment, Kakashi's hand shoves right through his enemy's chest where his kunai had originally failed. All three students look up at the crumbling ceiling above them.

"Run!" Minato yells.

Rin moves out of the way immediately. Obito is quick to follow only to stop when he realizes Kakashi isn't right behind him. The white haired boy's hand is stuck in the dead man's chest plate. He turns and runs back, holding a hand over his head to deter any possible brain injury that the falling rocks might cause.

"Obito!" Rin calls after him.

The Uchiha looks back, waving for her to keep going. "I have to get Kakashi!" She makes to follow. "No, Rin! I've got him. Go!" She hesitates for a moment before backing up slowly, but still watching them ready to bolt after them should they need it.

Minato straddles his combatant, holding him down with his body weight and punches the him three times, hard across the head. The man grips his arms tightly with the intent to hold him in place. Minato shoots a look over his should seeing Obito helping Kakashi pull his hand from the chest of the other enemy shinobi. Minato's forced back to his fight when the hands of his shinobi wrapped around his throat.

Minato arches his back away from the other shinobi, trying to stretch far enough away that his arms can't reach. In doing so, he spots Kakashi manage to free his hand and stumble back with Obito, both falling onto their butts. Obito reacts first to a large chunk of rock falling toward them. He opens his mouth to warn Kakashi when he realizes there isn't enough time. He grabs the other boy and throws him out of the way of the rock before jumping after him. The two boys scramble to their feet and run toward Rin. She nods and begins running away too.

The young teacher turns back to the Iwa shinobi. He summons his chakra to his palm and the Rasengan appears. The man's eyes widen and he opens his mouth, but Minato slams it into his chest and holds it there for a few seconds until the arms around his throat loosens until the drop limply onto the floor. Minato stands slowly, sucking in breath deeply, the Rasengan spiraling out of existence before jumping out of the way just in time for a large boulder to crush the man he was sitting on. Minato lands hard onto his left ankle. He grits his teeth and falls to a knee.

"Sensei!" Rin's voice can barely be heard over the sound of the cave collapsing. Minato turns slightly, eyes scanning through the dust to see Obito shoving Kakashi out of the way of a boulder, larger than all of the others, at least a ton, barreling down at them. Kakashi spins around and reaches out for Obito. And for that moment, everything slows down.

Obito isn't going to make it out in time. Minato has just enough chakra for one more teleportation, but he has to move back. Over the sound of his blood roaring in his ears, he can hear Kakashi yelling out for Obito to grab his hand. Obito reaches out, sharingan spinning, but he won't get out of the way in time. Minato jumps to his feet, ignoring the burning in his leg to use the Flying Raijin to get across the cave to Obito's side in the blink of an eye.

Hoping quietly that no one gets seriously hurt, Minato picks Obito up from under his arms. He spins around on his good leg, using the momentum to throw Obito at Kakashi, and using the force to push them both further out of harms way. Minato stumbles for a split second before he jumps out of the way of the boulder, yanking his feet up to his chest when the boulder hits the ground. Minato bounces slightly into the air and is pelted by smaller rocks. A particularly hard one hits him on the left cheek, then the ear.

Minato curls up, wrapping his arms around his head to protect it. Another heavy rock beats onto his shoulder and he cringes but doesn't move. Then something heavy covers his head and something else covers his stomach and legs. He peaks out to see Kakashi bent over his head, staring down at him with a determined gaze and he's willing to bet Obito is the other body flung over him.

"Kakashi, Obito, no," Minato rasps, reaching out to try and cover the two boys' heads with his hands. He can barely see Kakashi, who's face is inches from his through all the dust.

"Can you use the Flying Raijin?" Kakashi asks, the bandage over his missing eye is beginning to unravel.

Minato tries to summon up the minute bit of chakra he has left. Knowing he'll probably regret this action later, but knowing that they could be buried otherwise, he grabs Kakashi's hand and reaches for Obito's. He finds it a moment later.

"Do not let go, do you understand? You'll die if you do. Don't let go of my hand under any circumstance," Minato grounds out. His ankle is throbbing and his chakra supply is almost out. He squeezes both their hands tightly before performing the Flying Raijin and honing in on the seal that he placed on Rin, praying that he doesn't accidently trap them inside of a wall or blow Kakashi and Obito to pieces.

With one last, quick prayer to Kami, he teleports, taking his two male students with him. The cold air on the outside is a wonderful relief. All three of them sprawl out on the grass, coughing up the dust in their lungs. Rin falls to her knees by them. She lets out a relieved laugh.

"I thought for sure you guys were done for," she murmurs, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so glad your all okay."

"Sensei," Kakashi says, sitting up, "are you okay?"

Minato shakes the sleep from his brain, trying to sit up. His muscles protest against any and all movement. "I am," Minato says through gritted teeth. His eyebrows pull together. "Kakashi? Obito? Are you two okay? Any missing limbs?"

"I'm okay, Obito says, holding a hand over his right eye, a little bit of blood seeping out from under his hand.

"Me too," Kakashi says, then actually looks at Obito. "Hey, what happened?" he asks as he begins to rewrap the bandages over his eye. Rin opens her mouth to protest, telling him that he needs new, fresh bandages but then again, she doesn't have any more and she doubted that any of the others did.

Obito grins a little strained. "Nothing. I just got hit by a rock. I'm okay. I think it cut under my eye. My eye lid, I think."

Rin straightens and turns to her teammate. "May I see?"

Obito waves her back, laughing bashfully. "I'm okay, Rin, really." He blushes. "You should really check out sensei." He gasps dropping his hand to lean over the blond. "Are you okay? Sensei, you saved my life!"

Rin takes a moment to really make sure that Obito's eye was in no danger, which it wasn't it really was just a scrape, only to then turn her attention to her sensei. She immediately regrets taking so much time turning her attention to her sensei when she sees his pale pallor even under all the dirt and sweat. His face has lost all color and his eyes are having a hard time focusing.

Rin sets to work right away finding the gravest of his injuries. It's a combination of his throat, his ankle and his chakra system. She can do nothing about his lack of chakra, he's breathing with only minor difficulty but his ankle is already swelling and is a nasty, angry red. She tries to wiggle his foot out of his sandal. Minato flinches at the movement but doesn't stop the young medical shinobi.

"How is it looking?" Kakashi asks, peering down at the swollen joint. He cringes.

Obito gives him a sour look, removing his broken goggles. He inspects them for a moment before settling them on top of his head again. He nods toward Kakashi's scrunched face. "About that good, I'd say." The young gray haired boy glares without any real anger.

"And you'd be right," Rin says in her soft, airy voice. "There's no way sensei will be able to walk around on this for a while. And-" she stops, all four of them turning to gaze into the forest. There are multiple chakra signatures moving in on them fast. "Reinforcements!" Rin gasps.

Obito jumps up first, grabbing Minato's hand and trying to pull him up. "Come on, sensei! Get up, we have to leave!" Rin moves out of the way as Kakashi joins him, grabbing the other hand, both of their combined strength is enough to pull him to his feet, but he sways and falls back down again.

"He can't walk on it!" Rin says.

Kakashi and Obito share exasperated looks, neither knowing what to do. Minato stares bleakly around the area, looking for somewhere to hide. His sluggish mind is unable to grasp more than half plans, nothing concrete or sure of being successful.

"Go, you three," Minato finally says. "I can't run and I don't have any chakra to use the Flying Raijin. You have to get away."

"No way, sensei!" Obito says, pulling out a kunai, his sharingan flickering back to life in his eyes. Minato didn't even notice that it was gone. That just shows how far he's fallen to not notice something like that. "We are a team and we will never abandon you," he says assuredly, eyes narrowing in determination, "or each other." He looks at Kakashi and Rin. Both of them nod, pulling out kunai of their own.

"We will protect you, sensei," Rin says.

"Just like you protected us," Kakashi says, glaring into the forest with his good eye. All three of them are worn and tired. They are all low on chakra and have no delusions. This is probably the end for them. Five Iwa shinobi stalk out of the forest, having already pegged them minutes before they noticed the Iwas shinobi. Minato tries to stand, keeping all the weight off of his weak ankle, but he falls to his knees.

Minato grows to himself under his breath. He shouldn't be like this. Shouldn't be weak like this. He should be able to handle something like this, yet he's being taken down my a twisted ankle. Oh, how the mighty fall. Minato is the Yellow Flash and he was brought down by his ankle twisting strangely.

He can tell immediately that the enemy can tell who he is and his stomach drops even more. They know who he is. This entire thing just went from back to worse.

"It's the Yellow Flash," one of them says. Minato's head swims. His vision blurs and he thinks he's minutes away from passing out. Minato summons the last of his strength to push himself to his feet and stare across the twenty feet from them to the tree line. Minato sways drunkenly on his feet, trying to clear his mind but it's filling with fog.

"Please run away," he murmurs to his students, but none of them answer him. They all stay where they stand, staring down the enemy. Minato feels a swell of pride in his gut and does the same. He has to think of something, has to get himself and his students out of here. It's doubtful that they will leave without him, so he can't just send them away.

The Iwa ninja charge, throwing a wall of shuriken and kunai at them. All three of Minato's students create a protective barrier between him and the wall of weapons. Minato wanted nothing more then to push all of them down and take all the blows himself but his vision blackens and he feels himself hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. And then he slips into slumber.

* * *

Minato is warm. Warm and cold. His face and ankle are cold while the rest of him is warm. He can hear people whispering around him. He can hear the sound of fire crackling just a few feet from him. There is something on his forehead. And he senses a very familiar presence.

"Master?" he rasps, flinching at the pain in his throat. It's like sandpaper rubbing against his adams apple. He swallows a few times, trying to lubricate his throat. He opens his eyes but immediately has to close them when he realizes he was staring into the fire. He tries to turn away but his muscles ache at even the slightest movement.

Something shifts on the other side of the fire and walks over to him, kneeling down next to him. "Don't try to move, Minato," his master says. His voice sounds like a breath of fresh air to the young sensei. "You've been out for about two days. And you have a high fever from infection. We're taking you to the nearest base."

Minato opens his eyes slowly, seeing as Jiraiya's body is blocking the light from the fire. The sky is dark, it's late. "Where are the kids? Are they okay?" He moves to sit up but a flash of heat through his blood makes him drop again.

"They're fine," Jiraiya says the same time as Rin calls out, "Stop sensei!"

A moment later, she's knelt by his side, pulling off the rag that slipped onto his chest in his attempt to get up. She dips it into the small bucket of water right next to Minato's head and then rings it out and placing it back. The cool rag feels wonderful against his burning skin. He sighs softly in relief, smiling faintly up to Rin. She smiles back in return.

"Thank goodness you're okay, sensei, we were worried sick," she says.

"We?" Minato says softly.

"Yeah, sensei," Obito says, appearing over Jiraiya's shoulder. Kakashi appears over the other one, his eye freshly bandaged. "We were worried. Just before those Iwa ninja got to us, Master Jiraiya appeared on the back of a huge toad." He grins brilliantly down at his sensei.

Minato's eyes come into focus on Obito's face and he frowns, reaching up to touch the bandage over Obito's eye. "What happened, Obito? Oh, right, you were hurt. A rock to the eye." Obito suddenly looks uncomfortable.

"Uh... I lost my eye, sensei."

Minato's eyes widen. "What?" He tries to sit up again but it's just as successful as the first time. He settles back into the makeshift bed. He looks at Obito worried. "What happened, Obito? I thought it was just a flesh wound."

Obito nods. "It was, until it got infected. Rin had to do immediate surgery or I was going to lose my eye and probably get infection of the blood. So she removed my eye to save it and healed the stem and socket. I'm better now." He smiles.

Minato shakes his head. "And your eye? Did you destroy it?"

"Not quite," Obito says sheepishly, he looks over at the white haired boy. "It's kinda on loan."

Minato looks between them. "What does that mean?"

"I have it, sensei," Kakashi says softly. "Obito said I should have it if he can't..."

Minato's shock must have been plain on his face because Obito looks bashful again. "No reason both of us should be cyclopses. Besides, I already have a sharingan and it would help him with his Chidori. I don't need it."

Minato's mind races, multitudes of thoughts cross his mind. An entire speech about the rights and wrongs of what he did working through his mind when he stops and then just smiles. "That was very kind of you, Obito." The young man looks shocked for a moment, before he nods, smiling brightly.

"Thanks sensei."

"Rest, Minato, you still haven't gotten over your fever. We'll be safe soon," Jiraiya says, reaching out to pat Minato's shoulder.

Minato's eyes grew heavy and he nods. "Thank you for saving us, sensei. Thank you."

Jiraiya chuckles, moving to stand up straight. "No need for thanks, Minato. We're all just lucky I made it there when I did."

"Yeah," Minato murmurs. "Lucky."

* * *

The war ended just a short few months later. Minato got the treatment he needed and his entire team made it back to Konoha alive. It was just three days after the treaty was signed that Minato was summoned by the Hokage. He left there feeling like he was floating on air.

Hokage, he was going to be the next Hokage. And then, just after he was given the title, he was given even greater news. Father, he was going to be a father. He went out that night with Fugaku Uchiha, Jiraiya, Shibi Aburame and Choza Akimichi, the only people who know him almost as well Kushina. They all went out that night to drink in celebration. For both his teammates and best friend were also going to be fathers. Fugaku again. His son Itachi was excited to become a big brother. Jiraiya was just happy to be able to share in their happiness.

Kushina went out with her girlfriends that same night, including Mikoto and Tsume and Kushina's elder cousin, Tsunade Senju. Kushina was the only reason that Tsunade even cared enough to return to the village.

"Congratulations, Minato!" Jiraiya says, putting his arm around his young student's shoulders. "You're going to be a father. Have you and Kushina thought of any names yet?"

Minato shook his head. "No, it's too early. Kushina is really superstitious. She wants to wait until we know the sex before even considering naming him or her." He shrugs his shoulders then looks at his friends. "What about you guys? Have any of you talked about names?"

"My old lady wants a boy," Choza says. "She's in love with the name Choji. I don't really care if it's a boy or girl. So long as their happy and happy."

"My wife and I haven't thought of any names yet," Shibi says, sipping at his sake. "We've talked but haven't quite found one for either gender that we like."

Fugaku nods in agreement. "If tradition holds, I'll have another son," Fugaku says. At the table participants curious looks, he leans forward to explain, "My father has two other brothers. He had four sons. Each of his brothers had at least two sons and no daughters and all of my brothers have had all sons thus far." He shakes his head, smiling faintly to himself. "It'd be a miracle if we had a girl."

"Yikes," Choza says, eyes wide. He laughs. "Now we know why there is so many male Uchiha! It's near impossible to have girls!"

Fugaku shrugs. "Yeah, well, not much I can do about that. But Mikoto has been humoring the name Keisaki for a boy's name and, on the off chance it ends up being a girl, Giana." There is a long silence, all of them staring at him. Fugaku sighs, "I know, she can't name things worth shit."

Minato laughs, grinning at his best friend. "The girl's name is a little cute, but the boy's name is really bad." He nudges Fugaku with his shoulder. The Uchiha giving him an exasperated look.

"They are both shit names, hopefully the girls can talk her out of them or I may have to sacrifice my marriage and do it myself," Fugaku says, pursing his lips. The table fills with laughter.

Something touches Minato's shoulder lightly and he turns to see Kakashi staring back at him. No longer does he wear those bandages around his new sharingan eye, but instead has his headband cover it. Fugaku was originally upset about hearing Obito's decision to part with his eye and for giving it away instead of destroying it, but Minato and Obito sat him down and explained that while unfair familial-wise, it was Obito's choice. It was his eye. So now they had to deal with Obito learning to fight missing his left eye. On the bright side, Fugaku was happy to hear that Obito had gotten his sharingan activated.

Kakashi shifts nervously from one foot to the other, avoiding eye contact with the other adults at the table. He shifts uncomfortably while Minato waits patiently for him to speak up. After a moment or two he gathers his courage. Kakashi broadens his shoulder and looks into Mianto's eye with his single showing one and nods once. "I heard that you were going to be a father, sensei..."

Minato smiles. "Yes, who told you?"

Kakashi's eyes shifts slightly to Fugaku before returning to Minato. "Obito overheard the Lord Uchiha was coming out here to celebrate with you about your newfound parenthood. So... yeah. Congrats."

Fugaku makes an annoyed noise but Minato is beaming. "Thank you, Kakashi, that means so much coming from you. But there really was no need for you to stop what you were doing to congratulate me. I do appreciate it though." He reaches out and pets down Kakashi's hair. The boy fidgets slightly, his cheeks coloring. He clears his throat and shrugs.

"No problem, sensei. Uh, I'd better go now." He bows respectfully to the other men before running out of the Akimichi restaurant.

"Poor boy," Jiraiya says, shaking his head and throwing back a shot of sake. "He's got hero worship really bad."

Minato turns back to the rest of the table, he tilts his head. "Who? Kakashi? Who's he got hero worship for?"

Fugaku pours himself another cup, sloshing it around for a moment before drowning it down. He lays it down firmly and gives Minato a level stare. "That would be you, Blondie."

Minato laughs, his cheeks coloring. "You shink so?" That cause the others in the room to laugh. Minato clears his through and repeats himself slowly. "You _think _so?"

"I think your drunk," Fugaku says and that draws out more laughter. Minato shakes his head and raises his cup into the air.

"Cheers!" He says drunkenly.

The others raise their glasses and clank them together and echo, "cheers!"


	2. Kushina's passing

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. I really like this story. I hope I captured just how much Minato loved Kushina. I just don't like the stories that throw her away like she meant nothing to him. I think she was literally his world for so long that losing her would be like losing a part of himself. Thanks for all your support thus far! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: A bit of language and character death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. And any original characters that I do... create... yeah.**

**Word Count: 5,966**

"Will he be okay?"

"The injuries were extensive. I've... done everything I can do, Jiraiya. The rest is up to him."

A sigh. "It was bad, Tsunade. Are you sure he's okay?"

Minato didn't hear the response. In his mind's eye he can see his wife laying in her vastly uncomfortable birth bed. Minato looks down at the small child that the two together brought into the world. He leans in close and hands the boy over to his mother. She laughs, it sounds like music to Minato's ears, sweat covering her entire body and she looks exhausted. But she kisses her son's-their son's, Minato, don't forget-forehead.

"He's so cute!" She gushes, smiling tiredly down at the little bundle in her arms. "Oh look Minato! Look at our Naruto."

He did, Minato leans in close and kisses Kushina's forehead and then gently touches the blond hair on his son's head and kisses his forehead too. Naruto coos lightly in his sleep. He's tired. It's been a long day for the Hokage's son. Biwako works on Kushina's lower half, hidden beneath the covers draped over his wife's legs. Kushina's pallor is so pale, Minato worries. He looks down, hoping that Biwako will pop up and explain that she's okay, but she doesn't. She's still working to fix Kushina.

He sits onto the uncomfortable bed, lifting Kushina's shirt and pulling it down to cover her previously exposed belly. She doesn't notice, too busy cooing with Naruto. Minato smiles, taking her hand and kissing it.

"My Lord," an ANBU appears in the doorway, not daring to get any nearer. Minato kisses Kushina's hand once more, promising to be back right away. Before heading over to the ANBU.

"What's going on?" Minato asks, breathlessly, unable to contain his happiness at the birth of his first born.

"Unidentified chakra signatures are making their way here at a rapid pace. There is at least a dozen of them. I've sent Blackbird and Hornet's Nest to intercept and see if they are something we should be concerned about. I just wanted to let you know, in case anything came up and we had to get you out immediately-" he abruptly stops when a kunai lodges itself into his neck.

Minato tenses up, scanning the area for where it could have come from. Black masses comes flying toward him. Minato quickly pulls out a kunai and blocks them. His eyes sharpen and he looks around trying to find the source. That's when he spots someone rushing toward him, armed with a katana. Minato tenses when another ANBU moves to intercept.

Minato spins around and rushes back inside. He gets to what has become the birthing chamber. The people are running around Kushina, in the chaos, Minato spots Naruto screaming in the corner. Minato runs over to Naruto and scoops him up into his arms and runs over to the women.

"What is going on? Is Kushina okay?" Minato asks, moving around the bed to stand by Kushina's pale, sweating face. His heart skips a beat. No one responds, just keeps running around. "Biwako, what happened? She was fine a moment ago!"

Biwako leans up from where she was working between Kushina's legs. "Not now, Minato, Kushina's bleeding out."

"We are under attack, Biwako. Can we get her to the hospital?" Minato asks, eyebrows pulled together. He bounces up and down in what he hopes was a soothing manner, which it ended up being because Naruto starts quieting down a bit.

"No, she can't be moved right now," Biwako says, wiping sweat from her forehead with an arm, both of his hands a soaked in blood.

Minato's heart pounds loudly in his ears. He lowers his head slightly, kissing the side of Kushina's pale, shivering face. "Kushina, baby, are you okay? Talk to me. Kushina?"

She blinks slowly, eyes lulling back and forth. "I'm... okay... Minato... just a little... tired..."

"Don't sleep, Kushina. Stay awake, okay? Baby, please," Minato whispers, kissing his wife's forehead. He gently lowers their baby boy next to her head. Tears building up in his eyes. His tears from earlier, at the sight of his newborn baby brought tears to his eyes, like a flood he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop it. He was just so happy. But now, he wants to stop crying, he has to get this to together but like last time, he can't stop.

"Stay awake, Kushina," Biwako snaps. "Don't die on me."

"M-My Lord!" Minato spins around. An ANBU staggers into the room, bleeding profusely from a wound to his side between his chest and backplate armor. He clutches it, trying to slow down the bleeding. He falls to his knees. "They... are r-r-right behind..." He falls face down and stops moving. Minato's eyes widen when a dark shadow steps into the room.

Minato watches as the man looks around curiously, his eyes landing on the women for a moment, before turning to him. The man has a huge jagged scar across his face. One eye is a milky white color and when he smiles, he's missing his front left tooth. His huge, hulking form sways a little unevenly. Minato's eyes flicker down to the katana in his right hand.

"There ya are, Lord Fourth," he says. His smile is crooked and nasty. Minato's face scrunches up in disgust. He unconsciously puts his hand over Naruto protectively, glaring at the man. "Yes, yer a lot prettier in person." Minato steps a bit closer to Kushina.

"Who are you?" Minato asks, not risking taking his eyes off of the hulking man and the people appearing behind him. Minato narrows his eyes. He can't sense the ANBU he had outside anymore. Were they able to kill all of them? What is he going to do? Damn, there has to be something he can do.

"I'm yer bigges' fan, mi'lord," the man chuckles. He looks around at the men beside him. "The other's don' matta. Kill them, keep the blond fer me."

Minato falls into a defensive position, holding out the kunai he has yet to put down. Minato locks eyes with the man leading five other men. None of which have any sort of identifying insignia to depict where they could be from. They are all wearing worn clothes; ripped and tattered, and their weapons are old, manually sharpened and some are close to their breaking point.

There is six of them in total piling into the room. That means his ANBU only managed to kill six of these guys, only half. Minato curses under his breath.

"No! Kushina!" Biwako cries out.

Minato tenses for a split second before spinning around to see his beloved wife, white as a sheet, laying unmoving, other than the slight rise and fall of her chest, on the table. Naruto is whimpering softly next to her, almost like he can sense that his mother is fading away too quickly. Too soon.

"Lord Hokage!" One of the nurses assisting in Kushina's birth calls out. Minato blinks, realizing in his shock he had turned his back on the enemy, reaching his hand out to gently touch the cold cheek of the woman who's life meant everything to him. He half turns, realizing someone is at his back before he makes a foolish decision and throws himself over the cold body of his beloved and ultimately the child they bore together. The child who's cries are just barely strong enough to pierce the haze in Minato's head.

A rusty, dirty katana pushes through the unprotected skin on his lower back. His body begins burning right away and he knows that the hulking man-Minato's _fan_-is at his back, pressing and twisting the blade right through his left kidney. Naruto is screaming. Minato pulls back as far as he can with the weight pressing against his back and looks down at Naruto, scanning him for any injuries. He's fine, just scared.

Minato curses, feeling his body burning. He holds out his right hand and summons the Rasengan and spins around, aiming at the hulking man, ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain in his side. The man manages to pull back, yanking his sword from Minato, to avoid the swirling chakra. Minato groans in pain, putting a hand over his gut, feeling the blood pour into his hand.

"Minato," Biwako says stepping closer to him.

"Get him out of here, Biwako," he says softly, a deadly tinge to the edges of his voice. "Get these girls and my son out of here."

"Minato, you need help," Biwako insists, reaching out toward his wound but his next words stop her.

"I need you to obey a direct order by your Hokage, Lady Biwako. Surely you haven't forgotten your place," he says cruelly. He's numb, he knows what he said was wrong, especially to someone such as Lady Biwako, but he can't bring himself to see past this red haze in his brain. He's not all that sure what has stopped him from going crazy and killing each and every one of these invaders. Biwako hesitates, then notices his body shaking. Her shoulders slump slightly, bowing together and she moves around Kushina to get Naruto from behind Minato. "Get to the Leaf as quickly as possible and send for help. Bring Master Jiraiya."

Biwako cradles Naruto delicately to her chest, staining the blanket wrapped around Naruto red with his mother's blood. The Third's wife leads the others out through a back way. While Minato glares at the man before him, his mind racing. He has to do something. This man came here with the intention to kill them all. He has some kind of strange interest in Minato, but he doesn't have time to analyze it. Kushina is so close to death, its a surprise that the Nine Tail's power hasn't leaked out yet. He has to put it into a new host soon before it's set free.

There is no one currently there who could take it. No, there was someone. But was Minato strong enough? Getting a demon put into you is extremely traumatizing. If Minato was thinking logically, Naruto would have been the better choice. He would have been able to take at least half of the demon with no horrible detrimental affects while Minato could take the other half with just as much minimal risk, but then he begins thinking about how Kushina grew up. She was ostracized because of the demon in her gut. He wasn't going to put their son through that.

"Have you ever seen the Nine Tails?" Minato asks quietly. The men inching closer pause, exchanging looks, sudden apprehension fills the air. "My wife here, is it's Jailor, and she's almost dead," those words were accompanied by a bit of bile, but he forced it down, "and won't last much longer. The demon will awaken soon, so unless you want to be here for it, you'd best go. I'll hunt you all later."

"What's he saying, Jiro?" one of them asks the hulking man.

He shakes his head, eyeing Kushina's unmoving body. Minato walks around to the other side of his wife, so he can keep them in his sights. He lifts up her shirt to look at her seal, it's cracking and breaking. It will be out of there soon. He can see the red chakra bubbling out of it. They can too, and it's demonic kai begins to permeate the air, thickening it and making it harder to see clearly. Off in the distance, Minato can hear the demon's howl echoing out through it's kai. The men shuffle around uneasily, glancing at each other with worried looks. Minato chews on his bottom lip, looking at the red chakra bubbling out of his wife's gut. The lowly peons are shaken at the sight of the Nine Tails chakra and it's leaking demonic kai. Another roar through the kai, pushing the weakest of them to his knees is enough to send most of them running.

But the hulking man, Jiro, remains for a moment longer, looking at Minato. For a moment, the young Hokage locks eyes with his, looking into the big man's single good eye with as much malice and rage the blond can muster. There was a promise in them too. A promise to return and a promise to continue where they left off. Minato watched him go, feeling like he was betraying Kushina. She lay there on a cold slab, miles from the Leaf, barely able to hold her own child before her life was ripped away from her.

And yet Minato is still there. Bleeding profusely, but not nearly as close to death as his beloved is. She's is just moments.

And then there is this man, fascinated with Mianto. He came all this way for a fight with the Yondame only to run away from the Nine Tails. Minato wanted nothing more than to crush these people, to go on a murderous rampage and kill all of them in his pain and agony. This was suppose to be the happiest day of his life, and here be is, watching his wife die before his very eyes and he is powerless to stop it. All he can do is hope that she isn't in any pain and to remove the burden she's bore for so long.

But the logical side of his brain knew that if the Nine Tails was released that would mean horrible, terrible things for the Leaf. Minato looks down at the love of his life, her breathing is shallow and her skin is gray. The seal is contorting and bubbling. Minato, with angry and pained tears filled in his eyes, he pulled his blue long sleeve jounin shirt off over his head and throws it to the ground.

He looks at the seal on Kushina's stomach. He wouldn't be able to replicate that type of seal with so little time. His analytical brain runs through all the combinations finding the best possible match. Once the formula comes to him, he bites his thumb and with deft precision, he begins to draw out the seal around his navel, pausing every couple of seconds to make sure Kushina is breathing lightly and that the seal Mito Uzumaki placed on her is not yet broken.

Minato has to stop and close his eyes to force back the tears enough to be able to see. He opens his eyes again and finishes the seal. He reaches out with both hands and sticks them into the chakra pouring out of Kushina's body, the Nine Tails is healing her wounds, but it's already too late, the damage is done.

There is no way his seal can be as strong as Lady Mito's but perhaps there is something that he can do. He puts one hand onto Kushina's faltering seal and the other onto his freshly made seal and begins to transfer the demon from one prison to another. It's furious. He can feel it battling against his pulling and tugging. But thankfully Mito's seal holds most of it's power at bay, making it easier for Minato to move it.

But with that being said, Minato is nearly blinded by both tears of grief and of pain. It isn't often that Minato cries for his physical pain, but this was one of those rare times. It's like he's voluntarily pouring lava into his gut and if he's not careful, it seeps into other parts of his body, burning him alive. Minato has to stop every couple of seconds to reign in his resolve and to continue.

It wasn't until he was half way done with the extraction when he realized Kushina was watching him with half lidded eyes. She looks exhausted and Minato doubts she has the strength to speak, but knowing that she's looking at him with kind, soft eyes, hardens his resolve. The eyes of the woman he fell in love with so many years ago.

Minato never needed many words, especially not with Kushina. But he can feel his strength waning and it's getting harder to keep going, his body feels like it's barely containing a fire beneath. It feels like his flesh could peal back at any given moment, releasing the demon. It's definitely recommended to have someone else perform the sealing on him rather than him do it to himself.

Minato couldn't pull his eyes away from Kushina's eyes. Unable to stop the sobbing that rips through him at the crystal clear loving farewell in her eyes. Kushina was so much stronger than he could ever be. She must have resigned herself to her fate and was willing to be sent off in peace.

"I love you, Kushina," Minato whispers, wondering if she could hear him or if she was too far gone. He flinches at a fresh wave of pain goes through his body. "You are the love of my life. I will never forget you. I will take care of Naruto..." Minato doubles over, trying hard to contain his pain before straightening up, feeling like all of his energy is being sucked out of him. "I'll tell him all about you. I promise, Kushina. I'll raise him right... I swear." He dips his head, halting in extraction, unable to breath evenly, partly from overwhelming emotions and partly from the act of sealing the demon within himself.

After a few, very painful breaths, Minato continues, trying to focus his attention on Kushina's slow blinking eyes. It's getting so hard to keep opening them again and Minato could never express to her exactly how much he loved her. He was never a man for many words, rather he'd let his actions speak for him. He leans up, trying hard to multitask. He kisses Kushina's cold lips, his tears running down her face as she stares up at him.

The demon is almost fully extracted now, and as Minato pulls back again, curling his toes in pain and clenching his teeth, he watches Kushina close her eyes and the corners of her lips quirk ever so slightly. She barely has the strength to open her eyes, there was no way she would be able to produce those lovely smiles that Minato absolutely adored. That broke his heart, but he kept going until ever last drop of the demon's chakra is pulled from her. Kushina's body convulses slightly before stopping and Minato, without really thinking about it, reaches into her own body and pulls at the miniscule amount of chakra that she has left, most has already seeped out of her pores as she stepped closer and closer to death.

She doesn't stop him, she wouldn't have the strength to even if she wanted to, and he ingrains her chakra into his seal. At least that way, she'll be there to help keep him strong. She was always his rock, after all. Now she really will be the only thing separating him from his demon.

His demon. The Nine Tails.

Once he's finished, he turns the seal on his gut and it clicks into place. The roaring in his head that he mistook for his blood in his ear grows dimmer and dimmer until it vanishes into the silence the seal provides. Minato sways, feeling his body burning hotter than any fever or fireball he's ever been struck with.

"Minato!"

The Fourth slowly manages to lean forward to brush a bit of hair from Kushina's cold dead body. Some people are said to look peaceful in death, not Kushina. She looks sad. Sad that she left those that she loved. Sad she didn't get to see her baby grow up. Sad that she had to say goodbye far too soon, far too young. Any secrets of her family that Minato didn't know that she was planning to whisper into their child's ear as he grows older will forever be lost.

Minato stumbles back, managing to see through his blurry eyes enough to make out Fugaku almost on top of him. He collapses, letting his friend hold up his weight. Fugaku drops down immediately to his knees, wrapping his arms around his Hokage. Minato's head fell to Fugaku's shoulder and he closes his eyes.

Jiraiya's presence needn't be announced. The heavy hand that settled on his head for a moment, despite Minato's raging headache, was wonderful in the familiarity and safety it promised. Then it moved to wipe his tears away. Minato didn't have the strength to cry anymore. All he could do was let his body sag against his friend and hope that they can take care of him. He can hear them talking, feel the vibrations for Fugaku's chest, but he can't make out the words.

Jiraiya lightly smacks Minato's face, giving him a little bit of energy to open his eyes. "Where is the Nine Tails, Minato?" He asks, black eyes deep and sad.

"Nine Tails..." Minato rasps, eyes slipping closed. His body is burning up, Fugaku's body heat did not help the matter.

Jiraiya shakes his shoulder. "Kushina's gone, Minato. Where is the demon? Before you fall asleep tell..." he stops, hand moving to settle onto his bare shoulder. Everything goes black.

Minato opens his eyes slowly, he's in the hospital. His entire body hurt and he wants to cry again, remembering the death of his wife brings fresh pain. He sits up slowly, all of his muscles ache and protest at the motion. He stubbornly pulls the covers away to look down at his stomach. Crisp white medical tape wraps around his abdomen, straining his movements a bit more.

Minato reaches down and touches the skin above the bandages he sends a little bit of chakra into the seal he knows should be there. He pulls his hand away to see the blackened out seal mark peaking out over the gauze before fading away again. The young man leans back against his bed and closes his eyes for a moment, feeling very tired, like he just finished running a marathon. Against the Raikage.

Naruto appears in his head and Minato shoots back up. He looks around the hospital room to see it completely empty. Where was Naruto? No, Minato couldn't have lost him already. He just promised Kushina. He has to find Naruto.

Minato stands, unsteadily to his feet, yanking out all the tubes and wires attached to him. The machines next to him started making horrible noises. Minato covers his left ear and limps his way away from the noise and toward the door. He reaches out to open it, but it flies away from his hand before he can even grab it to reveal Genma, his face is twisted into a worried look as he's about to step in, but stops seeing Minato staring back at him. Both share mildly surprised looks. Minato breaks of it first, stepping past his guard and into the hall.

Raido and Iwashi are also there, both surprised to see him too. Minato looks left, then right and spots a hospital directory and heads that way. His three guards following immediately, all trying to convince him to return to bed. It's long before a few nurses are trailing as well as some ANBU, none daring to grab at the mission-mindset blond, for fear of getting torn to pieces by the Flying Thunder God technique.

Ten minutes of aimless wandering before Minato finally finds the pediatric ward had Minato quite the gathering of people following him around. Shinobi and hospital staff all trying to talk to him. His brain unable to process much of what anyone is saying. All he can focus on is trying to find Naruto. He has to find his son. When he gets close to the room where they hold the newborns, he finally stops. Standing in front of the glass looking into the room is four people.

Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Fugaku and a black haired woman. And in Tsunade's arms is a small bundle. Minato spots a tuff of blond hair over the cloth and limps his way closer. No one stops him from getting up close to the small blond and peaking down at the bundle that could only be his. The same bushy blond hair and tan skin with the birth mark Kushina unintentionally gave him as a result of having the Nine Tails.

The young father pulls the cloth away from his son's face, but doesn't try to remove him from Tsunade's secure hold. Minato's not so sure he'd be able to hold something as delicate as his own son in his condition. He's not burning nearly as hot as before, but everything hurts. Muscles, bones, head. It's like everything that can hurt, does. Even some things that Minato didn't know possible could hurt. Like blinking, or thinking.

With the back of his pointer finger, Minato caresses Naruto's cheek softly. Naruto twitches slightly at the touch and yawns, stretching a bit before settling back into place and stops moving.

"Naruto," Minato says softly, still lightly touching his son for fear of breaking the little guy if he added too much pressure.

Minato vaguely notices Tsunade give the short black haired woman a nod to which she moved around Minato to the arm that he hadn't originally noticed was bleeding pretty good. Her delicately takes his arm and cups his elbow with both hands before they started glowing green. Minato turns his attention back to his son running a thumb over Naruto's forehead.

"He's so beautiful..." Minato says softly, wondering if, while he shares a remarkable amount of his features, what he will take from Kushina. Remembering the loss of his wife settles heavily in his chest. "Is he healthy, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes," Tsunade says, shifting Naruto slightly in her arms. "He's okay, but you are not. You need to go back to bed. Come on, I'll bring Naruto with, besides, he needs to spend time with his daddy."

Minato's shoulder slump at her words, the black haired woman slowly lowering his arm back to his side, as if worried that he'll suddenly strike out at her, but he's too focused on his son to really notice.

"I just want to spend a little more time with him," Minato says softly.

Fugaku steps up to his side and puts a hand on hi shoulder. "That's fine, Minato. I remember when Itachi was born, I didn't want to leave his side either. Come on, let's get back to bed before you collapse. You want to hold him, right?" Minato nods slowly, still looking at his son and gently caressing his forehead. "Good, then lets go."

Minato lets Fugaku and Jiraiya lead him back to his hospital room. The group of people following him, with the exception of Minato's three guards, disperse. Once Minato is back in bed with all the wires attached again, Tsunade gently settles Naruto into his arms. Minato looks down at the little person he and his love brought into the world. So small, so delicate, relying solely on Minato to protect him.

And protect him, Minato will.

As the minutes pass, Minato begins to relax back into his bed more and more. His eyelids grow heavier and heavier. He forces his eyes open, aware of his body's protest to such an action. Minato uses the last of his energy to press a light kiss onto Naruto's forehead whisper so softly, "Mommy would love to be here with you now, Naruto. She loved you so much, never forget that, okay?" Another kiss. "Okay, Naruto?"

Tsunade moves forward as Minato relaxes back into the stiff bed's mattress and pulls Naruto into her arms. "We'll take care of him and all his needs until you are strong enough to do them yourself, okay, Minato?"

Minato nods, unable to muster the strength to open his mouth again. Jiraiya steps forward. "Just rest for now, Minato, we've got everything here. We'll look after the Leaf and Naruto while you rest. Just get better soon."

Minato nods again, eyes slipping closed. The young Hokage dreams of his life with his beloved and their child. They would go on walks, Kushina would curl up on Naruto's little toddler bed and read to him the many books that she loved. She would force them to eat her horrendous cooking and Minato would be forced to take the spatula from her and take over the job of cooking for her. She would encourage Naruto to be the very best he could be. She would be his biggest fan and Minato would be content to watching from a distance so long as they both were happy and healthy.

With Kushina gone, Minato would have to play both roles. He would have to be mommy and daddy. How was Minato going to do this without Kushina? He didn't know and he wished he never had to find out.

* * *

It was almost a week before Minato was allowed to leave the hospital with Naruto. He holds his child in his arms, standing in front of the home he shared with Kushina, unable to take a step closer. He just stands there, taring at the place that was once so filled with Kushina's life, now cold and empty. Minato was conflicted. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to live in that house without Kushina, but the thought of selling it left a stale taste in the Fourth's mouth.

"Sensei?"

Minato turns a bit on his heel to look over Kakashi. The boy is in the thralls of puberty, he's starting to go through his growth spurt. He's still got a ways to go before he's taller than Minato or at least as tall, but he's a good six or seven inches taller than he was when the war ended.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi," Minato says softly. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders, the stiff jounin vest creaking at the movement. He walks closer until he's next to his sensei, looking up at the house with his single eye for a moment before turning to Minato. "I heard from others in the ANBU division that you were going to be let out today. I was wondering if you would be going home or not."

Minato hums, looking up at his house. "I guess since your here, I could use your help."

"Anything," Kakashi says immediately.

"I need you to get something from my room. It's a crib for Naruto. I'll need it," Minato says softly.

Kakashi tilts his head slightly. "Aren't you going inside?"

Minato shakes his head, a sad look in his eyes. "No, I need to get a bit of work done at least today. The village has gone too long without me. I'm thankful for the Third for stepping up again, but this is my job. I can't very well leave Naruto here. Now, could you please grab the crib for me." Minato sways slightly with Naruto in his arms, lulling the shifting baby back to sleep.

Kakashi looks like he wants to say something but then decides against that, instead, he says, "You don't have to push yourself too hard, sensei. You just got out of the hospital. Maybe you should take a few more days rest."

Minato looks at the house hesitantly before shaking his head. "No, if I don't start now, I'll never want to. Now, could you please?"

Kakashi nods slowly, staring at the blond haired man. "Sure, sensei. Is there anything else?"

Minato hesitates, looking down at Naruto. He had really no idea what he was doing? What if Naruto got sick? What kind of medicine was best? What if he used up all his diapers and wipes? What if he blew through each change of clothes? What if it's too hot or too cold for the clothes that he's wearing? What if he suddenly starts choking? Minato didn't know the baby Heimlich. Note to self: take a class on Heimlich for babies, Minato thinks.

"I don't know," Minato says softly. Kakashi flinches at his lost tone. Never had Kakashi ever seen his sensei so out of his element.

"Never mind," Kakashi says quickly. "I'll get help from Rin and Obito. Rin is a girl and Obito has a little brother. I'm sure the three of us together can get everything you need."

Minato's shoulders droop slightly in relief. "Yes, that's right. Thank you. Ah, and Kakashi?"

"Sensei?"

Minato gives him a soft look. "Rin would be very upset to hear that she fits the qualifications for this merely because she is a girl."

Kakashi scratches the back of his neck. "Right, I'll leave that part out." Then he teleports away. Minato shakes his head slightly before gazing back up at his home wondering if he would be able to come back tonight, sleep in his bed for the first time in a week. No one has been in there. Kushina was buried a few days ago, Minato was allowed to leave the hospital for a few hours for her funeral. Minato couldn't bare to bring Naruto with, so the baby stayed back at the hospital under the careful care of Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

It was the hardest thing in his life to do. Minato watched as they buried Kushina next to Mito in the Uzumaki graveyard in the Senju compound. Jiriaya and Choza stayed close to him, as if he'd collapse much like Mikoto did just minutes into the ceremony and had to be carried out by Fugaku. Neither of them brought their boys. Sasuke was too young, like Naruto, and Itachi volunteered to stay back to watch his baby brother.

But Minato didn't cry. He couldn't. Not there, in front of all those people. The secret was out, Minato and Kushina were husband and wife, and people flocked to the funeral to give their beloved Hokage their condolences. Minato waited until he was in the privacy of his hospital room, holding Naruto in his arms as he cried softly, knowing only the three loyal guards at the door could hear his soft cries. Naruto even cried lightly, as if keen to his father's distress.

Minato turns away from the home he shared with Kushina, the home where he was suppose to raise Naruto in with her, for the emotionless office of the Hokage. He kisses Naruto lightly on the head and heads toward the Hokage tower.


	3. Out with the boys

**Author's Note: So sorry about the wait! This chapter has been done for a few days, but I've been in the process of moving and there was no internet at our new house! It was the most traumatizing experience I've had. XD Just kidding. Sorry for the wait once again. Everyone, thank you for all of your kind words! They all mean so much to me. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. And any original characters that I do... create... yeah.**

**Word Count: 5,931**

All Naruto did was cry. Minato had no way of really mentally preparing himself for Naruto. All the boy did was eat, sleep, poop and cry. He did more of the last two than anything else. Minato couldn't figure out where all the waste came from. There was so much of it. How could a small body like that poop so much? It was crazy!

Even in Minato's dreams could he hear Naruto crying! The boy was insatiable! Minato couldn't read his mind, he hadn't the slightest clue what the screaming month old baby wanted! Minato could face down an army of Iwa and Kumo ninja without batting an eyelash. But Naruto was a whole different story. Every time Naruto sniffled in his sleep, Minato tensed up and stared at him wide eyed from across the Hokage office. Even the two ANBU Minato stations inside the room would tense up, feeding off of Minato's frayed nerves.

But when Naruto cried, Minato wanted to cry too. His anxiety and stress is through the roof. People try to help, and Minato is so thankful for the times when Mikoto gets the bug and wants Naruto all to herself, taking him, Sasuke and Itachi to the parks or her house so the babies can "play" together. Although all they do is sleep next to one another, there is no real playing. Occasionally Naruto will flail out and smack Sasuke, and Sasuke will cry. Then Naruto will cry 'cause Sasuke's crying. And then Minato's stress level would shoot up a hundred fold.

Master Jiraiya stops by too to take Naruto away on walks. Tsunade too. She also deemed herself his personal doctor, going back to the hospital to brush up on her pediatric care. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, is Kami sent. She checks up on Minato with books of baby care and different methods of soothing a baby and even techniques of calming himself down in a baby stress related incident. These people were wonderful and they did so much for Minato, but he wouldn't consent to day care or someone baby sitting Naruto for too long.

Minato wants to be able to take care of Naruto himself. Those free seconds when he's too tired to do paperwork and just gets the itch to hold his son, he can sate those needs in seconds with Naruto in the room with him. Minato didn't tell anyone, but Naruto is his anchor. His screaming, pooping and sleeping anchor but his anchor nonetheless. He is the one that really encourages Minato to get up in the mornings (mostly because Minato can no longer stand Naruto screaming in the corner of the room) but it's a reminder that while his beloved wife Kushina's place is cold next to him, Naruto is there and he needs his father.

Minato has horrible separation anxiety. For a short period of time, he's okay. Finally able to close his eyes for a moment and rest or do work, but then he's sitting in silence and it makes him anxious and fidgety and then he's pacing and sweating until Naruto is returned to him. And then the screaming continues and Minato wants to curl up into a ball.

It's a horrible, vicious cycle that Minato hasn't told anyone about. It's only been a month and yet his entire life has become a hundred times harder than it was before Naruto was born. Not to say any of this was Naruto's fault, but he's one of Minato's biggest stress factors, but also one of his biggest stress relievers.

The people of the village believe that Naruto has the Nine Tails inside of him and they look on wearily. Minato didn't want this, but Jiraiya insisted that the village would be safer if people thought the Nine Tails was elsewhere. If someone attacked the village thinking a baby had the Nine Tails instead of it's Hokage, then they would be caught off guard. Minato refused to officially state where the Nine Tails was. He wasn't going to lie to his people but he also wasn't going to lie to himself. He has the demon within in, it is now his burden to bare. Among many other things.

If the mountain of stress on Minato's shoulders is anyone's fault, it was those men that showed up on the day of Naruto's birth. Minato has dipped so much time into figuring out who these people are but is unable to come up with much. But even with a name and description of the hulking man, Jiro is a common name and all the Jiros he's seen come in all shapes and sizes. None so far is the man that he's looking for. So Minato is forced to wait, his anger simmering beneath the surface for the next time that man come anywhere near the Leaf, Minato will be on him faster than he's ever moved before.

"My lord?" Someone shakes his shoulders. Minato snaps up, looking around dazed, his neck and back are burning from sleeping hunched over his desk for so long.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Minato asks, looking at the dog mask of the ANBU in front of him. "Did something happen?"

"No, my lord, it's just... Naruto is crying again, my lord," the ANBU says, looking over at the crib in the corner of the room, out of the way. Sure enough, that's when Minato realized that Naruto was in fact screaming his head off.

Minato groans, pulling himself to his feet. He really was hearing Naruto scream in his dreams. "Thank you," he murmurs to the ANBU and walks over to Naruto. The little boy is sprawled out on his back, face red and streaming with tears. Minato ducks down and picks him up gently and walks back over to his desk chair and lowering himself into it.

Minato leans back a bit and settles the little boy onto his chest and closes his eyes, humming tunelessly under his breath. Naruto quiets down. All he wanted was to be held. Minato runs his hand up and down the little boy's back soothingly until Naruto is fast asleep once more. Minato opens his eyes to look at the statue still forms of the two ANBU at the door, both having relaxed again now that Naruto is asleep once more.

It's strange. The emotionless masks of ANBU can't hide the people beneath it's fear of a month old baby.

"Why don't you too take a run around the village or something, get out of this stuffy room for a few minutes?" Minato offers.

"No, my lord, we are fine," the one to Minato's left says, it's the one who woke him.

"Is there by chance anything you need, my lord?" the other asks.

"Ten more of me," Minato jokes, eyes slipping closed again. "I could use a few minutes of sleep, though. Wake me if someone shows up."

"Yes, my lord," the two ANBU chime in and then the room falls silent with the occasional sound of Naruto sniffling. Minato rubs Naruto's back lazily for a few more seconds before stopping and just holding the boy to him. His baby falling asleep to the sound of his own hearbeat.

Minato flinches out of sleep what feels like seconds later to Mikoto and Fugaku staring down at him. Mikoto's left hand touching his cheek while the right one is on Naruto's head. She smiles lightly at him and pulls back.

"Can I have Naruto for a few hours, Minato?" Mikoto asks softly, black eyes sad. She can see the worn out, exhausted look on the young father's face. It broke her heart to wake him when he was sleeping so peacefully.

Minato stretches his legs and back as much as he can with Naruto on his chest. He reaches up with his free hand to wipe the sleep from his face and look around, the room is dark, a lot darker than when he fell asleep, but he feels like he's held down by a ton of bricks.

"What time is it?" Minato asks softly, looking down at Naruto shifting on his chest before falling still once more.

"Six-thirty, about," Mikoto says. "I'm sorry to have woken you up, but the boys wanted to see you and I wanted to see Naruto," she smiles down lightly at the little boy.

"'The boys'?" Minato echos, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Us boys," Fugaku says, nodding over his shoulder to Choza, Shibi, Jiraiya, Shikaku and Inoichi. Obito and Kakashi both poke their heads out from behind the older men. Both wave a little. Obito, like Kakashi is going through puberty and just like Kakashi, has grown a lot since the end of the war, possibly more than Kakashi. They are both growing in handsome young men. The Uchiha smiles sheepishly at him. Minato raises his eyebrows a bit before looking back to Mikoto.

"Where are you going?"

Mikoto smiles. "Kana, Inoichi's wife, had this wonderful idea to get all the boys together for pictures. Most of them will be in the same class together when they join the academy. Something to show them when they're older. That and we want them to play around with one another."

Minato nods, rubbing his face tiredly. "Okay. Pictures sound fun. You'll have to let me have some when your done." He sits up slowly, holding Naruto to his chest and gently lowering them into Mikoto's waiting arms. She beams down at Naruto before nodding to Minato.

"Definitely. Just a few hours okay?"

Minato nods, stretching fully. "Of course. Thank you, Mikoto." The blue haired woman nods, smiling sadly to the Hokage, looking like she wanted to say something but then decided against it. She gives him a meaningful look before turning to her husband and bidding them all farewell and to take care of themselves.

After she's gone with the diaper bag over her shoulder, Minato looks over at the collection of young men in his office with raised eyebrows. "Why do we have to take care? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," all of them chorus.

"There is no way you are spending another second in this office, sensei," Obito says.

Minato opens his mouth to ask where exactly they were thinking of taking him. He was still Hokage after all, he had to stay close in case something bad were to happen. But Fugaku raises his hand to stop the blond from speaking. He looks into Minato's blue eyes with his black ones and says, "The hot springs."

It had been long before Naruto was born the last time he let himself relax into the hot springs. They soothed all of his tense, worn down muscles. Minato pulls the towel around his waist and walks out into the out-door spring, feeling the cool air ruffle his hair slightly. He looks around to see Choza and Shikaku already in the spring talking to Inoichi who's washing up and Fugaku and Jiraiya are both already stepping into the spring.

"Where is Obito and Kakashi?" Minato asks, looking around for his two students that were adament about joining them. Worried about Minato's health, they said. And none of the others said anything, he knows that they all worry. It's written on their faces. Minato has been pushing himself really hard the last few weeks and eventually his body is going to shut down and force him to take it easy.

"I saw them goofing around before I came out," Jiraiya says, putting a towel over his head and handing another to Fugaku, who nodded his thanks. "I think they were shoving each other around in the changing room, I'm surprised you missed them."

Minato shakes his head, walking over to the nearest bucket and little sitting stool and sat, pulling the towel off and draping it across his lap, sitting next to Shibi. As he begins to clean himself, Choza looks over at his teammate and friend, frowning.

"Look at how skinny he is," Choza murmurs. "Was he always that small?"

Shikaku glances over with hawk-like brown eyes. He shakes his head slowly. "He's lost a lot of weight these last few weeks. There have been dozens of people piling into my office expressing concern for him. People are scared to bring him paperwork, afraid to add more to his pile."

"But that's really bad," Inoichi says softly, tying his hair up into a bun to keep it out of the water. "Everything ultimately goes through the Hokage. He has to know the going's on of the village, it's his job. People can't be waiting up until the last moment to give him things."

Shikaku nods glancing over at the young Hokage, taking note of his ever prominent ribs, how his stomach doesn't extend over or even line up to his ribs, the dark circles under the eyes and the tense strain on his shoulders. Minato is still built, he's still strong, muscled arms and legs and toned abs, but it's clear that it's starting to wane with his health. Even from the ten foot distance between him and the Hokage, he can see the shadows of his protruding hip bones from the lanterns placed around the perimeter of the bath.

Shikaku's eyes flicker up to the younger man's stomach. Unlike Kushina, Minato's seal can't be seal unless it cracks or he pushes chakra into it and that is only for a short amount of time. But this was top secret information that very few people knew, Minato had the Nine Tails in his possession. He was the next carrier, not his boy. Only the elders, the Third, himself, Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade knew. That and the ANBU Captain and Lady Biwako, but there is never a chance of him spilling. Other than that it's an S-ranked secret that only Minato can divulge to anyone he wants, unless it partains to the protection of the Leaf.

"I feel so bad for him," Inoichi says, slipping into the water and settling next to his friend as he watches Minato talk softly with Shibi. "It's hard with Ino and my wife is there with me. I can't imagine having to do it alone."

"Same with Choji," Choza says.

"And Shikamaru," Shikaku agrees, looking back over at the two. "But it's not that he's alone. People are here to help him, it's just..." Shikaku hesitates as if searching for the word.

"Pride?" Inoichi offers.

Shikaku shakes his head. "No, it's more like fear. That little boy can't be away from him for too long before Minato begins losing his mind. I've seen it and it's horrible to watch. I've never seen him like that before. It's like he turns into someone else, becoming this wadded up ball of stress." He looks between the somber faces of his two friends. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like being away from Shikamaru for long either, but he gets bad. I don't understand."

"I think I do," Jiriaya says, floating over to them with wise black eyes. Fugaku moves over to join Minato and Shibi's conversation with a knowing look sent back to them.

"Know what, sensei?" Choza asks.

"Minato's reaction. It's normal for a healthy relationship between a couple who have a child together to naturally be aware of the other person's love for the child they brought into the world. With everyone else, it's different," Jiraiya says, cupping his chin and closing his eyes. "See if you follow: you guys trust that your wives can look after your kids while your away because she's your wife and you trust her, right?"

All three nod.

"Minato doesn't trust others?" Choza asks, eyebrows pulling together.

"No, Choza," Jiraiya waves his hand around, opening his eyes, "it's not as simple as that. You trust your wife to watch your child because she has just as much to lose if something were to happen your child as you do, right?"

Inoichi's eyes widen. "He's scared because no one has the obligation to protect Naruto like a parent would?"

Jiraiya nods, pointing at the blond. "Right you are there, Inoichi. Minato has always been a logical thinker. The way he sees it, is if Naruto isn't there with him, how is he to know he will be with someone who will make him priority one?"

Shikaku hums, nodding slowly to himself. "I think I get it now. If ever put into a situation where it was Shikamaru or Naruto, the logical thing for me to do, if I couldn't save both that is, would be to save my own child."

Jiraiya presses his lips together solemnly. "And Minato knows that. No one other than him will risk anything and everything for that little boy. I would like to believe that I would too, but I'll admit it, I love the kid to death, but it would be really difficult to chose him over Minato." Jiraiya's words made all three men go quiet in thought.

The bonds forged between two people are built through time and events that correspond while the two of them are both present or involved in. There is so many variable to put to account. Who has the better chance at surviving? Would they be able to recover? By letting one or the other die, what does that mean? Naruto is the last person known to have Uzumaki genes but Minato is the Hokage and has held a special place in Jiraiya's heart for a very long time. It's not a matter of who was liked better. But merely the bond that has been forged between them. What they've been through? How they could get through it? And if the bond would survive afterward?

That is something that shinobi face each and every day when put into the situation of one person or another having to die for the cause, village, safety of others, etc. Whatever the reason, sometimes people make the right choices, but then again, sometimes people make the wrong choices that seem like they were right at the time. In life or death situations rarely does one have the time to really think through all the variables and end up making choices based purely on gut feelings.

"You are way too annoying, Obito," Kakashi sighs, stepping out of the changing room with Obito right behind him. Obito has a patch over his missing eye while Kakashi is just keeping his borrowed one closed. Kakashi is also sporting a wash cloth around his face in place of his usual mask.

Fugaku originally thinks nothing of the act as the boys playfully shoved one another, their bond having fully matured into friendship and even a bit of rivalry since the end of the war. But then he heard something. Something that he hadn't heard in a long time it took him a moment to realize what exactly it was.

Minato was laughing.

All the occupants turn to look at the Yellow Flash as he doubles over from laughter. He runs his hands over his long bushy hair, that he hasn't cut in a while, dripping with water, trying to control himself. Obito and Kakashi are both frozen in place, neither knowing what they just walked into. Whatever that was so funny to the blond haired man was lost on everyone else. Although, being so close to Minato gave Fugaku the perfect view of blonds spine and ribs from his back, making him cringe.

Minato was never like that. Fragile, weak. He had delicate features but Fugaku always knew he was powerful. Minato just radiated strength and confidence, but these last few weeks has made him look tired and weak and _oh so breakable._ None of that was Minato.

But now, grinning like the goofy fool that Fugaku befriended years ago brings a smile to his face. He radiated that same warmth and underlying strength that he always did, before Kushina's death, that is. Fugaku didn't know what set off this laughing fit, it could actually be his friend's fractured psyche breaking completely, but he's happy for it for just this moment. Minato hasn't laughed in so long, he's barely even smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Minato says, trying to pull himself together.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Obito asks slowly, single eye wide. "Do you need to get out of the bath house?"

Minato waves his hand widely, getting the last of his giggles out before finally taking a few deep breaths. He looks over at the two boys with the most affectionately, gentle eyes any of them have seen directed at someone other than Naruto in a long time.

"No, I'm sorry. Kakashi," the gray haired teen perked at his name, "I shouldn't have laughed at you, I'm sorry."

Kakashi pouts. "You were laughing like a jackass at me?"

Now Obito is laughing, slapping Kakashi hard on the back, which only makes Minato laugh again. Kakashi spins to the Uchiha and punches him hard in the arm, making the black haired boy flinch and move away quickly. Obito rubs his wounded arm while still laughing, running around to the other side of the spa when Kakashi opened the sharingan eye out of irritation rather than actual usage. He shuts it a moment later when the other boy picks up one of the many white rags and waves it around like a surrendering flag.

Fugaku watches as a blush works it's way across the gray haired boy's face as he glances back over at his sensei, practically naked save for the towel across his lap, leaving little to the imagination. The dark eye roamed the blond's tan chest for just a moment before he flushes deeper and turns away. Fugaku smiles a little surprised at the blatant crush. He glances over at the blond again and sighs as he stares every so obliviously after the gray haired boy.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Minato says again. "I'm not sure what I expected but that towel wrapped around your face wasn't it. I'm sorry, I know it was a little childish to laugh at. I'm not sure why I did it."

"Because deep down inside, Minato, you are but a large child," Jiraiya says, grinning fondly over at the young kage. Minato smiles back at him, it's not the big thousand watt smile that any of them were accustom to, but at least it was better than the sad, haunted smiles that graced his face recently.

Minato picks up the bucket of water and holds it over his head. Kakashi's single eye flickers over to the older man as he holds it high over his head before tipping it over, letting the water wash over him, taking the last of the suds away and matting his hair to his head. Kakashi's eyes follow the trails of water working their way down his sensei's body.

Minato never really showed off his assets. He always wore sweatshirts and long sleeves, covering him up. Always wore pants no matter how hot it was. Perhaps only one other time did Kakashi ever really see any of his sensei's flesh around his torso, and that was when he was lifting his sweatshirt off and his long sleeve shirt was riding up underneath. Kakashi would speculate that a part of it has to do with Minato's smaller frame. He's no doubt a man but he's tall and lean, his shoulders aren't a broad as someone like Jiraiya. He and Shikaku Nara are built similar. More for speed. Tall and skinny.

Kakashi blinks out of his thoughts when he realized that Minato was already out of his seat and into the water, sighing softly. Kakashi shakes his head and quickly washes up before following him in, being sure to keep the appropriate amount of distance between himself and his sensei, unaware of the older Uchiha's eye on him.

"Kakashi," Minato says softly. "Are you still mad? Come sit closer."

The gray haired teen stares back at him, nervous before scooting a bit closer. "No," he says. "I'm not mad anymore, sensei." _Or at all really, _he didn't say. What good would have come from it if he had?

"Good," Minato smiles playfully, reaching out to pat the younger boy on the head, not noticing his ever deepening blush.

Fugaku rolls his eyes. He scoots closer to Minato from the other side and taps the blond's shoulder. When he turns to look at his friend, Fugaku flicks him on the forehead. Minato pulls back, putting a hand over the red spot forming.

"Ow, why?" Minato asks, scooting over to Kakashi, a lot closer than the gray haired boy seems comfortable with. "Why would you do that?"

Fugaku gives him a look. "Because you're an ignoramus."

"Why am I an ignoramus?" Minato asks. Fugaku shakes his head and lays back against the side of the side of the bath. Minato smiles down at Kakashi, with a small shrug, leaning back so they are both shoulder to shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Kakashi grabs two rags, placing one on his head and offering the other to Minato.

"Huh? Oh, thank you," Minato takes it and puts it on his head too before relaxing again, eyes slipping closed. Kakashi settles back down next to him, hesitantly before allowing his shoulder to rest against his sensei's.

All of them gather in close and soak in silence for a few minutes, all of them enjoying the relaxing bath. Jiraiya finally pulls out the sake and passes cups around.

"None for us?" Obito jokes, smiling sheepishly when Fugaku gives him a level look.

"No."

"Aw, but Uncle Fugaku, it's just one drink and there are adults present," Obito says, then he laughs. "I'm just kidding."

Fugaku shakes his head, pouring himself a drink before handing it to Minato. The Fourth fills his cup and lays the sake bottle down next to him on the rock outside the spa but doesn't drink his cup right away.

"Sensei?" Kakashi says. When the blond looks at him, he nods to the cup. "Aren't you going to drink?"

Minato nods. "Yeah, but before I drink any sort of alcohol I like to think about my first drink and use that as a way to restrain myself."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks. "When was your first drink?"

Minato laughs, shaking his head. Jiraiya grins around his cup, tipping his head back and letting the liquid burn all the way down his throat. Minato looks down at his own drink, sloshing it around a little with a nostalgic smile. "You don't want to hear it. It's a silly story."

"No way," Obito says. "Tell us, sensei."

"Go on, Minato," Fugaku says, looking over at his best friend. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear about it. Silly or not."

Minato hesitates. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're not a big fan of sharing yourself," Fugaku says simply, sipping the sake. "You keep to yourself even though others want to know more about you."

"Yeah," Obito says. "So spill!" He splashes the water a little around him. Choza laughs, moving his cup away to avoid any water getting into it.

Minato looks around hesitantly once more before nodding and thinking back to his first drink, the same small smile from earlier returns. "So, I was... probably your age, Kakashi. It was just after this rough battle in the Kozai Mountains to the west of here. We were fighting off some merchant tycoon and his gangs, Master Jiraiya and myself, and I..." he laughs, shaking his head. "I nearly got my leg blown off by bomb tag."

"Yowch," Obito says. "Should I tell you all the story of when I nearly got smashed under a giant rock?" Fugaku gives him a dry look. "Ah, a story for another time, huh? I got you, Uncle Fugaku."

Minato smiles fondly at Obito as Fugaku shakes his head. He looks over at Minato. "Keep going, Minato."

The Yello Flash looks over at Jiraiya, both of them smiling at each other. "So, the bandit leader gets away and I have to be rushed to the nearest hospital to go through surgery."

"Spolier alert," Choza cuts in, "his leg is going to be fine!"

Inoichi grins over at him with a mocking look on his face. "No!" He exaggerates, before turning his attention back to Minato. "Sorry, Minato. And then?"

Minato laughs. "Yeah, my leg survives and I'm out of surgery all pumped full of drugs and pain killers and Master Jiraiya comes in a few hours later, after the drugs already started working their way out of my system and he said um... what was it exactly, Master?"

Jiraiya lets out a single laugh. "I said, 'Damn great time to be alive, eh, Minato? Best to celebrate with a drink!' and then because I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't see him as a man, I slapped his injured leg." Jiraiya busts out laughing as Minato glares playfully at him.

"It hurt so bad," Minato says, not looking all that angry. "So anyway, he told me that this was something that a young man should share with his father, his first drink, but said that he would be honored if I'd share it with him instead."

"Aww!" Inoichi and Choza mock gush, looking over at the old sage.

"I think I got a cavity from that," Shikaku says with mirth. Jiraiya waves the three of them away.

"Yada yada, old man talk," Obito says, waving at them dismissively. Ignoring the dry looks he gets in return. "So what happened with your first drink?"

"I puked it up everywhere. One drink and I was sick to my stomach. I like to remind myself of how horrible it was so that I never drink so much that that becomes me." Minato shrugs. "I don't know. I know nothing about my lineage. Was anyone in my family a lush? I certainly wouldn't want to become one. Especially not with Naruto around." He nods to himself. "So there, that is my story."

"You puked it all up," Obito says slowly, eyebrows raised. "That was the story of your first drink?"

"I told you it was silly," Minato mumbles, looking down at the drink again a light blush on his cheeks, sloshing it around a bit before looking over at Kakashi. Choza and Fugaku both swipe Obito at the back of the head. The black and red eyed boy stares up at Minato questionably. After a moment, Minato offers him the cup. "Here, take it. First drink."

Kakashi looks at it for a moment, before looking up at Minato with big eyes. "Can I really?" Just like Minato, Kakashi doesn't have a father to share his first drink with. And the glow in Minato's says tells Kakashi everything. _"I'd be honored if you'd share your first drink with me." _Kakashi smiles softly beneath the towel, hoping his eyes convey his affection for his sensei.

Minato smiles in return, recognizing the crinkling around the younger boy's eyes to show he's smiling. One day, this will be him and Naruto. He'll be sitting with his own son, telling him this story and hoping the same lesson sticks with him too."Just one, then you can't have another until you are of legal age, okay? I'll beat your butt if you do," Minato says, playfully bumping the gray haired boy's shoulder with his own.

Kakashi grunts, looking at him blandly. "I don't need you to do that. I'm capable of making my own decisions. Besides, I'm responsible."

Minato reaches out with his free hand to ruffle Kakashi's hair. "I know you are," he says softly, eyes half lidded for a moment. Kakashi swallows thickly, his heart rate picking up slightly as he takes the cup. "Why do you think Obito isn't allowed to have any?" he says teasingly, looking over at the other boy. Obito pouts.

Kakashi looks down at the clear liquid. "Are you sure it's okay, sensei?" he asks, glancing up at Minato one last time.

Minato nods. "Just between us. We won't tell the Hokage." He winks. Kakashi smiles and lifts the mask from the underside and drowns it down, choking and hacking. The older men laugh and Minato reaches past Kakashi to rub his back soothingly like he did with Naruto only about a half hour ago.

Minato can't help but wonder how his son is doing. Perhaps he should check on him. No, the others would kill him if he left right now. Just a little while longer. Naruto will be okay. Just a little bit more time and then he will see his son again. Minato trusts Mikoto. He does.

Eventually Kakashi stops coughing and hands the cup back to Minato. "That stuff was horrible."

Minato laughs, nodding. "It is, but the first drink is always the hardest. Are you okay?" Kakashi nods, squinting around the spa with his watery eyes.

"I'm good," he croaks.

Obito looks horrified. "Oh man, that looked horrible."

"It tasted horrible," Kakashi grumbles.

"Are you sure you don't want some, Obito?" Fugaku says coyly. "It's all the rage. Your friends are doing it."

Obit shakes his head. "Oh hells, no. I'll wait."

"Good boy," Fugakus says, throwing his head back and drowning down his second drink.

"After this," Choza says, "we should all come over to my house for dinner. Eat lots, everyone, we have plenty. You especially, Minato," Choza says looking over at the blond.

"Oh, is there a special reason?" Minato asks. Inoichi and Shikaku share knowing looks. If anything is going to put some meat back on the Fourth's bones, it would food provided by the Akimichi.

"Nah, the old lady was asking to see you," Choza says smoothly. Minato nods.

"Sure. I'll pick up Naruto after this and we can all go."

"Great idea!" Jiraiya says drowning down another glass.

Minato leans back against the rock, drinking his own cup of sake before closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time in a long time. His head falls back onto the rock behind him and the heat of the bath is like a blanket to him. It's been too long since he last took a moment to really relax and de-stress.


	4. All together

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your kind words! They really inspired me to continue! I kind of iffy on this chapters. There's parts I like and parts that I don't. *shrugs* Well, I especially liked the ending. :3 Let me know what you all think, sorry about the angst and stuff but it'll start getting brighter. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. And any original characters that I do... create... yeah.**

**Word Count: 6,075**

Minato listens intently as Choza and Inoichi recap a story about how they were hunting a rogue that had managed to slip past the third member of their team at the time, a jounin named Jousei that Minato has spoken to only a handful of times. Sometime in the middle of the story Kakashi's hand brushes Minato's under the water. The gray haired boy quickly jerks his hand back, quietly mumbling an apology.

Minato smiles down at him. "It's fine," he says softly, barely being heard over the sound of the other's laughter. After a few more minutes into their story, Minato stands and pulls himself out of the water, making sure that the towel was still around his waist, keeping his legs dangling into the water.

"You alright?" Fugaku asks once the story is over.

"Yeah, I'm just burning up," Minato laughs. "The baths are hotter than I remember."

Jiraiay stares at him for a moment, noting the pink tinge on his tan face. "Perhaps you are getting sick, Minato." He must be working extremely hard to be getting sick while being the host of Nine Tails. While the Nine Tails is capable of impressive healing abilities, he's seen Kushina break ribs and get up a minute or two after they viciously snap back into place due to the Nine Tails but Kushina and Minato are vastly different.

While Kushina had the Nine Tails healing her since she was a young girl, her body is used to the chakra and didn't stop it from healing her. Adding to that, Kushina's seal allowed her full access to the Nine Tails' chakra. Mito made it so Kushina wouldn't have to worry about the seal being damaged if she got some of the demon's chakra.

Minato, on the other hand, hasn't had the Nine Tails long and it's causing havoc inside his body. If there is any soft of chakra being released to heal Minato's steadily declining health, it's not enough. In fact, it's probably because of the Nine Tails that Minato hasn't already dropped due to over exertion. The Fox feeds off of everything that Minato consumes as well to fuel it's healing abilities. If Minato isn't eating enough, and Jiraiya seriously doubts he is, the demon is sucking out any sort of energy it can from him just to keep fueling his healing. It explains why Minato looks like walking death.

"Oh no," Minato says, pulling Jiraiya from his thoughts, "I'm not getting sick. I'm healthy as a horse." He smiles at his sensei. "You worry too much."

Looks are shared around the bath. Minato tilts his head in confusion at them. Kakashi's eyes drop to the merky water, trying hard to hide the anger that splashed across his face at his sensei's words. After a few minutes of silence, Shibi, who was relatively quiet throughout the entire evening says, "I'm starting to get hungry. Do you think the ladies are done?"

Choza looks over at Shibi gratefully. "Yeah, I bet they are, and if not, I can get it started. Who all is hungry?"

Obito "whoop!"s loud and raises his hands into the air. "Count me in, Lord Akimichi!"

"A boy with a hardy appetite, I like it," Choza says. They put the sake away and head into the changing rooms to get their clothes back on. Minato is anxious to get back to Naruto. He trusts Mikoto to look after him. He does. It's just... it makes him feel better if he's not away for too long.

* * *

They all sat around the large thanksgiving table that Choza and his wife pulled out to accommodate the large amount of people. Minato is bouncing a sleepily smiling Naruto up and down on his lap. Inoichi's wife is telling a story about a cousin of hers that was visiting. Minato wasn't really listening, but he would look up occasionally, and smile, hoping that no one would ask him to repeat any of it.

Jiraiya reaches out for Naruto a few minutes later. "Let me hold him, Minato, eat."

Minato passes Naruto to his godfather before standing up and grabbing some formula to make a bottle. Once he finishes, he hands it to Jiraiya and drops down to his seat, finally actually looking at his food.

"Oh my, Kazula, this looks amazing," he murmurs. He gets some mashed potatoes and takes a bite. He hums, pleased. "And it tastes just as amazing. You haven't lost your touch in the slightest."

Kazula beams. "Thank you, Minato! Your appetite doesn't seem to have diminished in the last few months since you've ate my cooking."

Minato smiles back at her, taking another bite before leaning over to Jiraya to peak down at Naruto, smiling at the cute little face of his son. He runs the pad of his pointer finger on Naruto's cheek. Naruto grunts and Minato pulls his hand away, chuckling softly to himself. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Go away, Minato, leave him alone," Jiraya says, playfully. Kakashi, who was on Itachi's left, stares at his sensei with an unhappy look on his face. Obito tries to catch his attention but the gray haired boy shakes his head and pushes the greens on his plate around with his fork.

Minato takes a few bites of his stake, feigning hurt, before looking past Fugaku to his left to his own godson. Itachi eats all of his food politely and sits there quietly, not bothering the adults at all. He would look over at Sasuke, in Mikoto's arms, and smile softly occasionally. He wouldn't say anything, just return to eating again, only to repeat the process. Minato smiles down at Itachi.

"How was your mission, Itachi?" Minato asks, taking another bite of his food. The small boy looks surprised at being spoken to.

"Oh, it was fine, Lord Hokage," Itachi says after he finished swallowing the food in his mouth and politely cleaning the area around his lips with a napkin. He folds his hands neatly onto the table. "Thank you for asking."

Minato's eyebrow quirks and he manages to keep his face neutral. "What was that?"

Itachi stares back at the young father in surprise. "Uh... what?"

"What did you say?" Minato asks.

Itachi blinks a few times in confusion. "I..." he pauses, as if wondering if he was speaking properly. "I said... it was... it was fine, Lord Hokage..."

Minato's eyebrows pull together. "What was that?"

Itachi blinks again. He looks over at his father, who shrugs, then to his mother, who turns away to bounce Sasuke. Itachi looks back over at his godfather. "I... said it was fine... Lord..."

"Who?" Minato asks.

Itachi's eyebrows pull together. He shifts uncomfortably. "Lord..." Minato tilts his head. "Lord... um..." Minato shakes his head slowly, as if he was the confused. Itachi cringes, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. "It was fine... Uncle Minato...?"

"Oh," Minato says, leaning back in his chair. "That's good. I'm happy to hear it."

Itachi stares at the Fourth hokage with a bland look. Obito's head drops onto the table, trying hard to smother his laughter. That earns a droll look from the young Uchiha heir.

Minato smiles and looks back over a Naruto, sticking some more mash potato into his mouth and staring at the cute face of his little boy. His rosy cheeks remind Minato so much of Kushina's red hair, which makes his choke a bit on his food, losing his appetite immediately. He slowly lower his spoon and has a hard time swallowing the mashed potato in his mouth.

Kakashi catches the movement and stares blatantly at his teacher, waiting for him to pick up his spoon and continue eating but the man lowers his head and stares down at his lap, looking slightly pained.

"We should have company over more often, Choza," Kazula was saying, completely oblivious to the young choking kage in exchange for smiling at all the people at the table. "I just love having everyone here around the table." Choza nods in agreement.

"That would be wonderful for my soul, but not for my waist line," Inoichi says, his wife nodding in agreement.

"All your food is so good, Kazula, it's hard to stop eating once we've started," Inoichi's wife explains. Kazula blushes, waving her hand around embarrassed. Choza leans over and kisses his wife's cheek. Shibi's wife quietly excuses herself to go and feed Shino in the other room. Inoichi cradles Ino in his lap, smiling down at her bold head.

"Being pregnant with Sasuke must have been horrible," Inoichi's wife, Dellia, says, brushing a bit of dark hair from her reddish brown eyes. "I had a lot of heart burn for that little tuff of hair on Ino's head that she subsequently lost about a week after she was born. I can't imagine how horrible it must have been with Sasuke."

Mikoto groans, looking down at her youngest. "It was. Probably just as bad as with Itachi. His hair was even long when he was born." The heir looks over at his mother at her words. "As opposed to Sasuke, who just has a lot of it." Mikoto sighs. "Both of my boys gave me horrible heart burn."

Itachi stares up at her, not all that sure he understands what their hair has to do with her heart burn, but still quietly says, "I'm sorry, mother."

Mikoto laughs, running her hand through his hair once more, smiling down at him lovingly. "Don't worry about it, Itachi. I was blessed to have such cute babies so I don't mind it."

Itachi nods and looks over at Naruto, sleeping in Jiraiya's arms, taking in his bright spiky blond hair before looking at his godfather. "Did Aunt Kushina have... heart burn too?"

Fugaku and Mikoto both look at Itachi sharply, making the boy shrink, not at all sure what he said that was wrong, and it's like the entire room tenses up. All eyes flicker over to the widowed father. His eyes lowered for a moment, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. And he doubts that it's potatoes. After a long moment, he looks over at Itachi and smiles thinly.

"I'm not sure. K.." he stops a moment to clear his throat before continuing, "Kushina never complained so I'm not sure. I would assume so if having a lot of hair causes it, but... Aunt Kushina never wanted me to worry about her so she rarely complained..." he smiles sadly, in his mind's eye seeing the beautiful red haired woman with her bright blue eyes and pregnant belly, grinning wide. "She was so happy to be having a child, I think even if she did have heart burn, she didn't notice it."

"Strong woman, she is," Dellia murmurs.

"The strongest," Shibi agrees.

Minato smiles so sadly, eyes far away. "In some ways, I believe that she was stronger than anyone I had ever met." _That's why those men will pay for what they've done, _Minato didn't say but he knows the dark gleam appeared in his eyes when he saw Jiraiya staring at him with a worried expression and Fugaku with an understanding one.

If those men hadn't attacked, Biwako never would have had to worry about being in a time crunch. Minato wouldn't have stepped away for that short period of time and he would have been able to get her to the safety of a hospital when everything started to go south. There was no way she would have died on that table. She would be there with him now, cooing over Naruto and bumping shoulders with Mikoto, cooing over Sasuke too. She would have been the one insisting that all the babies play together. She would of been the one saying she would cook for them all and then Minato would do it behind her back and let her take the credit even though all of them knew that she was a horrible cook besides ramen.

The overarching point being that if those men hadn't attacked, Kushina might be here with him right now. Not buried. Not dead. Not watching them from Kami's side. She would be right there with him, telling him he's pushing himself too hard and that he needs to stop being a dumbass. She would then grin and ask if they could go eat at Ichiraku's and he would tell her yes because he hadn't figured out yet how to say no.

Choza watches worriedly as the dark look settles over Minato's face. He shares a look with Shikaku, who's been silent for most of the dinner, in favor of just observing as is his usual nature when surrounded by anyone. Shikaku looks at the Fourth's plate noting that what he's eaten isn't enough to fill a person-a grown man, for that matter-let alone someone who is essentially eating for two. Choza notices as well.

"Is anyone craving dessert?" Choza asks, smiling broadly across the table, hoping everyone will overlook the fact that most aren't all the way done. "I sure am."

Itachi doesn't catch it and, while looking at the food remaining on his plate, opens his mouth, "But I-" Mikoto covers his mouth with her free hand, the other holding a sleeping Sasuke to her chest.

"Am a picky eater, right Itachi? But I'm sure that whatever the Akimichi have, you'll absolutely love," she says, trying to hide her son's slip up. Fugaku sighs quietly under his breath, knowing that if Minato was using a tenth of his brain he would see right through Mikoto. Itachi just stares up at Mikoto, not at all sure what she wants from him anymore. He just opts to stay quiet.

Minato looks down the table at Choza tiredly. "I'm terribly sorry, Choza, but I think I've lost my appetite-" Something slams heavily on the table, making all the occupants jump a bit. The babies start to whine and are quickly shushed by their mothers and Master Jiraiya, in Naruto's case. All eyes land on Kakashi, standing by his seat, hands on the table and visibly shaking in anger.

Minato stares with wide eyes. "Kakashi?"

The black and red eyed boy looks over at him, glaring. "Dammit, sensei!" Minato's eyes widen even more. Not sure what he did to upset his student. Obito looks between them twice before standing up too, trying to act as a mediator, holding his hands up.

"It's okay, Kakashi," Obito says.

"No it's not!" Kakashi snaps at Obito, making the single eyed boy blink in surprise. Kakashi turns to look back at his sensei. "You may not give a damn whether you live or die, but I do!"

Minato stares at his student with wide blue eyes, mouth hanging out, but no words slip past his lips. He doesn't know what to say. He just keeps hearing Kakashi's words over and over in his head. Live or die? What could he mean?

"What are you talking about?" Minato finally asks, voice soft.

"I'm sorry, sensei, really I am. I can plainly see what losing Lady Kushina has done to you and I'm so terribly sorry you lost her," Kakashi says softer, staring at Minato with a single sad eye. "But you're still here. You're still alive! Don't forsaken your life! I would rather you had died with Lady Kushina than to have to watch as you shriveled away to nothing!"

Minato blinks, eyes wide, staring at Kakashi, not knowing what to say. "I... I don't..."

Kakashi's eye is scrunched up in a pained look. "I don't want you to die, sensei. That's why we're all here. No one does but you look horrible! No one sees you smile anymore, you're stressed out of your mind, your hardly sleeping and now it's painfully obvious that you aren't eating either!"

"I eat..." Minato says, surprised to see Kakashi so passionate about anything. Especially him of all things! Shibi's wife steps into the doorway, looking around confused by says nothing.

"Do you really?" Kakashi asks in what would normally be a condescending attitude but the way he asks it sounds like he's desperately looking for a diamond in the rough. Minato opens his mouth but no words come out. It feels like if he says those words again, staring into the pleading dark eye of his student, that somehow he will be lying and it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He closes his mouth, eyebrows pulling together. Kakashi looks pained by the action. Ever so quietly, he whispers, "You're going to die, sensei."

The words knock the wind out of him and it's like Minato is in some kind of nightmare. No one should ever have to worry about him. No one should ever think that they are going to just suddenly lose him. He's the hokage! He's the one that everyone can depend on. Kakashi shouldn't be saying this to him. Why is Kakashi saying this to him? Minato doesn't understand, but the words won't form in his throat. What's wrong with him?

"I..I..." Minato shakes his head again, eyebrows still pulled together.

"Sensei, you aren't taking care of yourself and people are scared to death to approach you for anything that will only add stress to your day. This is no way to live your life, sensei! Please, let us help you! That's what we are all here for!" Kakashi gestures around the table, finally pulling Minato's eyes away from him to Choza, who avoids his eye, Shibi's glasses refract the light, Shikaku stares back with his keen, hawk-like eyes. When Minato's eyes find Jiraiya's the older man stares back sadly and when he locks eyes with Fugaku, his best friend, he can see sadness in those black depths.

"He's telling the truth, Minato," Fugaku says softly.

"I don't want uncle Minato to die," Itachi's little voice can barely be heard. Minato's eyes flicker over to his godson.

He shakes his head, mouth feeling dry and his eyes are burning slightly. "No, Itachi, I'm not going to die... I..." He shakes his head again. He looks over at Fugaku but those dark eyes don't reveal anything. He looks back over at Itachi. "I am...sorry. I'm sorry, I never meant to worry anyone..."

"You still are not listening," Kakashi snaps. "This isn't about us! This is about you! We worry about you because we... we love you, sensei! I'm sorry you lost Lady Kushina, but if you keep going like you are, you'll lose Naruto too!"

Minato stares at Kakashi, visibly paling. It's at that exact moment that Naruto whines in Jiraiya's arms, drawing the young father's attention. Minato looks down at the rosy face of his son, throat squeezing closed as he stands up and turns his back to the table, trying to hide the shaking of his hands and the wetness in his eyes. His heart is thumping like a drum in his ears.

The Fourth closes his eyes and tries to slow down his breathing. He takes a few moments to calm himself before finally schooling his features and turning around to the only family he has left. His son, master, best friends, their kids and two of his three students. They all stare back at him, waiting for him to come to some kind of conclusion. Minato's eyes fall on the little face of his son. The face he woke up to every morning for the last month. The little body, while half his, is also half Kushina's and there was no way he was ever going to let his child grow up alone. Or, at least without any parents.

Minato knew what it was like to grow up in the orphanages. He knew what it was like to watch happy families doing what happy families do best, and he wanted that sort of life for his son. For all of his children. But Minato only has one and that one is sitting in his mentor's arms, listening but not comprehending the fact that the people closest to his father think he's going to die. Think that he's wasting away without Kushina.

And in a way he is.

It hasn't been easy, going home every night to a cold bed. Wake up two or three times a night to take care of a screaming baby. Unable to let said baby from his sights because then his mind travels to dark places that he's not strong enough to keep pulling himself from. It's wearing him thin, body and mind and soul and he was naïve to think that no one would notice.

"I don't want to die," Minato says, and the words sound strange to him. He had never thought about killing himself and joining Kushina in the after-life. It was all about wishing she was here-in life! Minato wanted all of them to be together as a family. Wanted Naruto to grow up happy and healthy and become whatever he wanted to in his life. He never thought of killing himself and certainly never thought of killing Naruto. Minato is a firm believer in life after death, but he also believes that one should live for as long as they can before they enter that next chapter.

"Then let us help you," Fugaku says, his voice strong and even and so much like the police chief that Minato used to joke was taking over his life. "That's what we are all here for. We are all your friends, we are all your family. Let us help you. Let us try and keep you with us for as long as possible."

Minato couldn't say what it was. His voice? The look of sadness and almost desperation in his eyes? The words themselves? He's not sure, but after hearing that, Minato's shoulder's pull together and the tears that he thought were locked safely behind the volt bursts free. The blond turns away slightly, bringing his arm up to his face, trying to hide his tears and embarrassment for said tears.

Minato will be the first to preach that it is okay for others to cry about their pain. Whether it be physical, mental or emotional. But when it comes to practicing such liberties for himself, he's embarrassed to the core. He doesn't want other's to see him crying through pain. He doesn't care if they seem his crying with mirth or with joy, but pain is just something he can't get over. Minato must be more out of it than he originally thought. He would have never cried like this in front of people outside of his worst nightmares.

But here he is, in real life. With a broken heart and a fragile mind.

He hears someone shifting at the table but he can't pull away from himself and even if he wanted to he's not sure he'd even be able to see with how blurry his eyes are. Minato turns away a little more, trying to clean his face with the sleeve of his long blue jounin shirt. Minato had taken off the vest and white coat when he stepped foot into the house. Now he wishes he hadn't. Now he feels naked. Like his long sleeves and pant legs aren't long enough. Minato has no illusions. He's strong, he's a grown man and he takes good care of himself-or at least he did up until a little over a month ago-but he knew how people looked at him. Minato didn't hold the large broad shoulders and scary height that the first and second had, nor did he hold the sharp and dark look of the Third.

Minato was blue eyes and bright yellow hair, tall and lean. His shoulders were definitely broader than a woman's but with his height, it made him look like a tall bean stock. Against people like Fugaku and Jiraiya, arm wrestling competitions never went in his favor. The only person he could beat was Shibi and that was because, based on his fighting style, Shibi never really focused on upper body physical strength.

When people look at him, they see bright colors and skinny frame. His speed is legendary but sometimes people don't think about that. One day someone will surpass him and perhaps Minato is just paranoid but what if it came far sooner than he would have liked? What if it already happened? How can Minato protect Naruto if people don't see him like they see the other Kage?

What if Minato was never meant to be Hokage? What if by being Hokage he sentenced Kushina to death? What if by being in love with her sentenced her to death? What if just being his son sentences Naruto to death? He still has a lot of enemies, especially in Iwa.

"Keep thinking like that and you'll drive yourself crazy," Jiraiya says, wrapping his arms around his student. The boy he watched grow into a handsome young man. The one who holds a special place in his heart. He could sympathies with Minato when he first started the young man's tutelage because the boy had no family, just like him. And as he got to know the small blond, he just began to love the boy as if he were his own. He wasn't lying when he said it would be difficult to choose Naruto over Minato. What he didn't say-mostly because he didn't have to, it's obvious-it would be difficult to choose _anyone _over Minato.

Thinking back to Jiraiya's words, he must have spoken out loud. He didn't mean to, but there is nothing that he could do now. And for the first time since he was probably five years old, he's letting himself being held and calmed. Jiraiya was never really the overly touchy-feely type but just having the older man's calm and strong heart beat in his ear lowers his own heart beat.

Minato closes his eyes and doesn't have the strength to stop his tears. It's only after his well of tears have run dry and he's mentally fatigued that his shoulders slump and he pulls away from the safety his sensei has always offered without hesitation. He smiles up weakly at his sensei before turning to face the other's and makes his way over to Kakashi. The boy tenses up for a moment, almost like he expected Minato to reach out and strike him, but then hardens himself to stand up against the man. Stand his ground.

But Minato didn't strike him, in fact he did the opposite. He pulls the young teen to his chest and holds him there. Kakashi stood rigid for a moment, like Jiraiya, Minato wasn't a big overly affectionate person. He would reach out and pet people's hair or lay a hand on their head or shoulder, but he didn't constantly hand on people or pull them into unsuspecting hugs. Not that Kakashi couldn't bring himself to admit that he liked the warmth.

Minato lays his chin on Kakashi's head, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Kakashi. Thank you for caring so much about me. I don't know what I did to deserve such a good student and friend. Thank you," he murmurs into the gray hair.

"Sensei..." Kakashi says softly, all the anger drained from him.

"I'll try harder. I'll do better. I... I'll ask for help when I need it... thank you..." Minato says softly. "Thank you all for worrying about me. Thank you. I won't disappoint you. I promise."

"It was never about disappointing us," Fugaku says. "It's about making sure we don't lose anyone else. It's about staying a family. And you know us Uchiha, once we love someone, it's impossible to get away from us." Minato pulls away from Kakashi a bit to smile at his friend.

"That's right, I do know that," Minato says to his best friend, the silent _thank you _on his lips but needn't be said again. Especially not to Fugaku. The man knows him almost better than he knows himself. Much like Kushina in that aspect.

Kushina, he swore to her that he would look out for Naruto, protect him. Raise him right. Raise him with people who loved him. Minato knew in his heart if Kushina couldn't be there, so long as Naruto ended up happy and surrounded by the people he loved, then she would be happy for him. She would also want Minato to be happy to. It's going to be hard to get over Kushina's death, but maybe, just maybe, this is the steps he needs to take in order to start healing. He's been killing himself, unintentionally for only a month now, thinking that he couldn't ask for help. Mostly because he didn't know how.

But looking around the room now, at all the people still left in the world smiling at him and sending him encouraging thoughts with their eyes, he knows that he'll make it work. No matter how hard it is. He will live a long life. He will raise Naruto right, or as right as he can, and he's going to be his little boy's biggest fan. He'll keep his word to Kushina and tell their child all about her, so that her fire lives on in him as well.

"So..." Minato looks around the room, and arm still hanging across Kakashi's shoulders. He smiles sheepishly at his friends, knowing he must look like a wreck. "Will you guys help me?"

"Yes," Shibi says, taking the hand of his wife, who made her way over to him quietly. "We all will."

"Yeah!" Choza says, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. "It's like sensei always says!"

Minato smiles. "Never let Kushina near an open flame?" That earns a loud laugh from Mikoto. Choza gives him a bland look.

"No!"

Shibi smiles too. "He's not a pervert, he's a super pervert?" Minato laughs at that along with some of the other's. Dellia rolls her eyes. Jiraiya grunts lowering himself into his seat and taking Naruto from Ino's mom.

Minato grins at his sensei. "Never send a man to do the woman's cooking?" Obito snorts loudly, covering his face with his hands.

Mikoto's jaw drops. She picks up her napkin and throws it at the sage. Dellia glares at him while Shibi's wife, Aliei, gives him a sharp look. Kazula puts a hand over her mouth, laughing slightly. Fugaku looks away, as if it would get the him the ire of the ladies if he was caught looking at the older man.

Jiraiya glares at Minato. "Hey shitball, I never said that!"

Choza shakes his head. "I'm serious! Sensei always said that even though we are all grown up, it doesn't mean that we can't still be a team. It doesn't mean we can't still always have each other's back." That turns everyone's attention to the head of the Akimichi family. He smiles. "And it's true. This is just as much our village and we all miss Kushina. We will help out in any way we can, Minato. I swear."

"Like a sailor," Shikaku says, getting a bland look from his wife and a playful one from Choza. "But he's right. We've got your back, Lord Minato. As shinobi, as subordinates, as friends and as family. We are all part of the will of fire."

"And I know just how to start helping you out," Mikoto says, turning an affectionate smile to the blond kage.

Minato looks down at Kakashi. The gray haired boy shrugs. Minato looks over at his wife's best friend. "How?" Mikoto smiles.

* * *

"Have a good day, Minato!" Mikoto says as the blond slowly walks backwards away from the front steps of the Uchiha main house. Minato looks down at the little blond bundle in her arms. "It's just for a few hours, don't panic!" She calls out playfully.

Minato smiles thinly. "Easy for you to say," he mumbles under his breath before finally turning away and heading out into the city. Minato stopped every couple of feet, considering turning around and insisting that the blue haired woman let him have his son, but then he would whisper, like a mantra beneath his breath, "I trust Mikoto. She'll take care of him. She loves him. I trust her." And it makes him feel a little bit better.

It's barely dawn and the stores haven't even opened up yet. The shinobi on night watch are finishing up their shift and are heading home to get some well deserved rest. Minato walks through Konoha' enjoying the silence. He can hear the birds tweeting, welcoming the new day, as he makes his way out of the village, waving to the two men guarding the main gate. They wave back.

Minato stretches, pulling his arms up over his head and going up onto his tip toes, then bends down at the waist, feeling the pleasant and familiar burn in his thighs as he stretches the muscles and then bounces from one foot to the other, warming up. There is a gentle breeze that ruffles the strings on his sweat shirt and chills his shorts-clad legs. He rolls his shoulders back and does what he is known best for: he runs.

It's slow and steady at first, it's been way too long since he last participated in his ritualistic morning runs, and then moves into a comfortable speed, feeling the burn that he's gone so long without. He smiles, happily, embracing the feeling of freedom he always accompanied with his running. His sandals crunching the leaves and dirt, the wind blowing through his hair, the sweat sliding down between his shoulder blades. It was wonderful. Something he's gone way too long without. He doesn't even mind the new addition, the ANBU First Team that follows him loyally in the shadows or the three guards he's accustomed to now having at his flanks, appearing beside him.

They keep their distance, giving Minato the room to control where he goes, but he never strays far from the wall's perimeter. He enjoys the burn of the cool air hitting his lungs and he smiles, picking up his speed. Faster and faster and faster, he goes. Blood pumping in his ears. This is the most free he's been in so long, he doesn't want it to end. Before long, he's run twenty laps around the village, having long lost his escorts, but not minding at the slightest. He knew he moved too fast. It was what he was known for. So what if he was as manly appearing as say, the Second Hokage, but he wasn't weak. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with the Leaf.

And when those bastards that ruined the happiest day of his life rear their ugly heads, he'll be ready.


	5. Fix the seal

**Author's Note: I just adore the attention that this story is getting. Sorry for it taking so long, but I think this chapter is slightly longer than most, if not all, of the others. There is a really good part coming up in the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. And any original characters that I do... create... yeah.**

**Word Count: 6,339**

Minato makes his way to the village gate after finishing up his morning run. It's been three months since he started getting his life back under control. It was a nightmare at first, going through his separation anxiety which only magnified now that Naruto was away from him a lot more than he was used to. Minato would often slip away from the office to Mikoto's house, much to the chargin of both Mikoto and the ANBU who have to go looking each time he just randomly disappears. But eventually Mikoto pulled the young father to the side and told him, if he kept visiting as often as he did, she was going to throw his hirashin kunai into a volcano. An active one.

It was after that that Minato had to start leaving Mikoto alone more and only visiting once or twice a work day before picking Naruto up for the night. It was really hard and a lot didn't get done for the first few weeks, but eventually he got used to it. And it got a bit easier. Sort of. Not really. The only thing that he could really say got easier was the lack of awareness of the pain in his chest.

Minato doubles over, trying to catch his breath. He unzips his jacket and fans the two sides, trying to get some cool air to his bare sweating torso. He reaches up and lowers his hood and runs a hand through sweat soaked blond hair. He drops down to his hunches and closes his eyes, feeling the heat of the sun beating down on him, giving him a headache. But that doesn't stop the small smile from crossing his lips as he desperately sucks in lungful's of air to help calm his rapidly beating heart. Minato hangs his head for a moment, slowing his breathing.

Someone clears their throat in front of him. Minato looks up to see Raido looking down at him, holding out a water bottle. Minato takes it gratefully and chugs down half the bottle before finally lowering it and wiping the bit that missed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, I needed that," Minato says, straightening up.

"It appeared that way as well, Lord Fourth," Raido says. "Good run this morning?"

Minato nods. "Yeah, it's just a really hot day."

"Spring is just about here" Raido agrees, looking around at the forest with stern and battle harden eyes. "But even with that being said, it's still unseasonably hot out today."

Minato pours the rest of the bottle of water over his head, cooling himself down. He shakes the water from his shaggy mane, smiling at Raido's disgruntled look. Minato bends over at the waist and touches the ground, keeping his legs straight. Then he reaches high up into the air, going up onto the tips of his toes, before settling down and rolling his shoulders back. Once his heart rate has slowed down, the two head into the village. Minato waves at the two guards.

"Welcome back, my lord," both call out.

"Thank you!" He calls back. "Keep up the good work!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Minato turns to look over at Raido again. "Is there anything new that I missed while I was out on my run?"

Raido shakes his head. "Nothing new to report, my lord."

"Good," Minato says. "I'm going to go home and shower really fast and then I'll be in the office." Raido nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. Minato heads down the street to his home, waving and even stopping to chat with some of the people along the way. When Minato got home, after passing the two ANBU he had stationed outside his front gates to keep away unwanted guests, he really stopped and listened to the silence of the house. Even thought Kushina was gone, and has been for some time now, Minato spent as little time as humanly possible in the house.

This place was no longer home to Minato. It is just a place for Naruto and Minato to sleep at night. Minato slowly walks around the silent house, listening to the familiar boards creaking beneath his feet. The air kicking on. Just the noises of the house that Minato and Kushina built together. Everywhere he looked he saw signs of his wife. Her scribbles on note pads, little reminders for her daily life - things that she probably ended up forgetting anyway, because that was the type of person she was - Naruto's baby book, something that she had spent hours hunched over at the kitchen table.

It was decorated all nicely for Naruto. Minato wanted nothing more than to fill it all out for her. He's not all creative when it comes to these things like she is, but he wants to give it his best shot. He made sure Mikoto documented anything that he ended up missing. There was no way he was going to not fill that book all the way up and with the most accurate information.

Minato walks up the stairs and goes straight to his room, he pulls off his sweater and throws it into the full hamper. Minato walks into the bathroom, not even bothering to turn the light on as the room is lit up with the sunlight pouring in through the window, and turns on the shower. He walks out of the room and grabs the basket of dirty clothes, both his and Naruto's and heads into the laundry room. Living on his own his entire life, Minato learned how to do all the house work on his own and he even did it a bunch of times while living with Kushina, but ultimately it was something she wanted to do.

"I am you wife, Minato, go protect the village, I'll do the housework!" she had said, tossing Minato out of the house when he was trying to do the dishes earlier that morning.

The memory brought a wan smile to the young father's face. He shakes the thought away and quickly heads to the laundry room, stopping by the linen closet to grab a towel and gets some clothes washing. He slips his underwear and running sweats into the washing machine before wrapping the towel around himself and starting the load going. Minato heads back to his room and slips into the bathroom, closing the door till it's only open a crack before dropping the towel and stepping into the icy shower.

Minato stands there, holding his breath, letting the cold water cool his body until he can no longer bear it and turns the knob to warm the water up. A few seconds later the Fourth relaxes under the water and makes work of cleaning himself. He washes his hair thoroughly, making note that he hasn't cut his hair in a long time. He'll need to get it trimmed soon, then his body, making sure to lather himself up good with soap before rinsing himself off.

After he's done, Minato presses one hand flat against the wall, under the spray of the shower head. He lets his head hang down, letting the water wash over him. He takes that couple of minutes to just stand there and relax. He slowly runs his hands up and down his arms, something Kushina would do when they would shower together. She would lean her head against his back and run her small hands along his body.

Minato shakes himself roughly, trying to dislodge the ghost feeling of the love of his life's little hands on his flesh. Minato turns the water off and gets out, grabbing a towel and quickly dries his body, not really doing his hair as he walks out and grabs a change of clothes. He quickly pulls on his underwear and blue Jounin pants and just as he's about to grab his shirt, he stops.

He tenses up, stomach burning. It's like someone grabbed a white-hot poker and jabbed it into his abdomen and twisted it painfully. Minato looks down at his stomach, watching as the Nine Tails seal burns onto his flesh. These episodes happen every once and a while, the demon is fighting to break free. Even though it's been sealed away for a while now, it still hasn't succumb to the seal. Minato didn't want to admit it, whether it be the seal's master he'd like to believe he is or his own pride as a man, that something must have gone wrong with the sealing. Not enough for the demon to have any real leverage, but enough that it is able to stay partially conscious even with the seal that he placed on it.

"My lord?"

Minato sharply glances at the bear masked ANBU to his right, staring back at him through dark eye holes. Minato relaxes a bit, mentally berating himself for not being able to sense the man's arrival.

"Yes, what is it?" Minato asks, flinching at the tightness in his voice as he tries to rein in the ebbing pain.

The ANBU is silent for a moment, analyzing him. Minato straightens up, turning away a bit, ignoring the last jolt of pain as the demon finally tires once more and stops fighting. He glances down to see the seal disappear again, returning his skin back to it's normal sun kissed color. The bear masked man isn't fooled. "Are you in pain, my lord? Shall I seek out Lady Tsunade?"

Minato shakes his head, forcing a smile but when it's nearly as painful to do as the searing pain in his belly was just minutes before, he drops it. "No, I'm fine." He hesitates, not wanting to put unnecessary stress on anyone's shoulders but then considers just how mad his friends would be if they learned that he did nothing to make sure that the seal was okay and put the village in possible danger because of such negligence. Perhaps he should seek out Jiraiya and confide in his sensei. Surely the man would be able to help him.

"Very well, my lord," the ANBU says, but doesn't sound too convinced.

"Did you need something?" Minato asks, going ahead with throwing his blue Jounin shirt on and walking over to his nightstand to grab his three pronged necklace, easily sliding the long chain over his head.

"Yes, my lord. Lord Third along with Lady Biwako are in your office awaiting your arrival," the ANBU says. Minato pauses for a brief second before sitting down on his bed and grabbing the wrapping from the table next to him and wrapping up the bottom of his pant legs, all the way down to the tops of his ankles, then around his right thigh. Once that's done he grabs his long white jacket and throws it on, lifting up the color and then loosely tying it off in the front. He didn't anticipate needing his green flack jacket but perhaps he should bring it along just in case.

He grabs it and then looks over at the silent ANBU. "Okay, let them know I'll be there in a moment. The ANBU nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. Minato grabs his kunai holder and straps it to his thigh and then puts his tan weapons pouch onto his right back pocket, safely securing it before throwing in freshly sharpened three pronged kunai, shuriken, makibishi spikes, bomb tags, paper and ink for seals and senbon.

Minato grabs his green flack jacket and heads down the stairs and to the front door. He slips his shoes on and heads outside, relishing in the cool air before making a run for the tower. He jumps up onto the buildings, running along the roof tops. He makes it to the Hokage Tower in no time, jumping down in front of the gates leading to the courtyard and walking through, nodding to the two Jounin stationed on either side of the gate. They nod back, smiling and wishing him good mornings to which he wished back before heading inside the building.

He makes it into his office a few minutes later to see Biwako and Hiruzen sitting on the couch, quietly talking, waiting patiently for him to show up. They both stand when he enters. Minato bows his head a bit respectfully to his former Kage and Kage's wife. They both bow back.

"Good morning, Lord Third, Lady Biwako, how are you both doing?" Minato asks, walking over to his desk to drop his green jacket onto the floor next to his chair before walking over to the couple in the room and sits on the couch across them, smiling and nodding for them both to sit back down.

"We're fine, Lord Minato," Hiruzen says.

"Minato, Lord Third, please," Minato says. Something about his Lord giving him a title on equal level as him was strange.

"Very well," Hiruzen says, smiling kindly at the tall blond. "Minato."

The Fourth smiles, pleased. "Now what can I do for you two?"

"I just came to see how you've been doing. I know for a fact that the first couple of months is the hardest, trying to get used to all the work all at once. I just wanted to make sure that you haven't been buried by the work, yet," the Third says mirthfully.

Minato laughs, reaching up to scratch the back of his head only for his hands to meet the still trying locks. He drops his hands onto his lap and forces down the primitive desire to shake the water from his hair. "Not yet," he says, distracting himself. "The work isn't too hard, mostly monotonous. That and having to carefully wight decisions."

Hiruzen nods, smiling. There is a look in his eye that tells Minato that he remembers those long hours of sitting in that chair, warring over one decision or another, between what seems to be either two really good outcomes or two really bad ones.

"I understand. It's just about weight the pros and cons and if you need to, talk to people, get their feel on ideas. I'm always here if you want some advice and don't forget you have the other elders as well," Hiruzen says simply.

Minato smiles relieved at the older man. "Thank you, my lord. I will definitely take you up on that offer, I hope you know."

The Third laughs mirthfully. "That's why I put it out there."

Minato's eyes flicker over to the Third's wife. "Now, what can I do for you, Lady Biwako?"

The brown haired woman stares blankly back at Minato. She folds her hands neatly onto her lap. She blinks slowly back at him. "I wondered if you were going to forget, but now I see it was silly of me to just think so, of course you would."

Minato stares back at her with a blank look. What could he have forgotten? He hasn't really looked at his day planner yet, but he doesn't recall making an appointment with Lady Biwako. Wait, appointment? Minato gasps, eyes wide. "Naruto's appointment is today!"

Biwako stares at him like she is dealing with a naughty child. "How very astute of you, _L__ord Minato_. I wondered what where the chances that you would forget, but then I thought of all the other appointments that you missed - all of them - and I knew that was foolish of me," she says. Minato flinches. The way she said his name was like an insult.

"Biwako," Hiruzen says, looking over at his wife. "Be nice. Being the Hokage is hard work. You have to be patient with him."

Minato wilts, looking between the two. Big blue eyes wide. He's not sure if the Third is patronizing him or not. Obviously, Lady Biwako is displeased with Minato's incapability of remembering Naruto's appointments. He wilts a little. It's not that he doesn't care to know that Naruto's healthy, if anything he would drop everything just to hear that, it's just so many other things just keep appearing and he forgets about that.

"Tsunade will skin you if you don't come today, on time," Biwako warns. Minato nods.

"It's at noon, right?" Minato asks timidly.

Biwako stares at him with dark, expressionless eyes. "Yes. Don't forget."

Minato nods slowly, shrinking in her gaze. "Yes, ma'am."

Hiruzen, who looked on between the two smiles in sympathy at the blond wilting under Biwako's intense, soul crushing gaze. He knows all too well how difficult it is to be on the receiving end of Biwako's stares and doesn't wish it on anyone. He reaches out and take's Biwako's hand and pulls her with him to their feet. Minato gives him a relieved look as pulls his wife to the door.

"We'd best let Minato get to work, until next time, Minato," Hiruzen says, smiling over his shoulder at Minato. Biwako nods, sending a sharp look at the young Kage which makes him shrink even more. Once the door is shut firmly behind the older couple, Minato glances at the two ANBU on either side of the door, making a face. Both stare back and even though he can't see either of their faces, he knows he also has their sympathies. He stands slowly and walks over to his desk. He pulls out his day planner and skims over the day's meetings and pauses at the empty space for noon. No, as he feared, he didn't write it down. He quickly scribbles it down and then lowers onto his seat to start working.

* * *

Noon draws closer and Minato finishes reading the last document, signed it and then put it in the done file before standing up, cracking his back and grabs his white Hokage jacket. He had discarded it hours ago for convenience. He looks around, making sure there is nothing else that needs his immediate attention before looking over at the two ANBU at the door.

"I'll be at the hospital for Naruto's appointment and then probably lunch depending on how long his appointment takes, come and get me if something happens," Minato says. Both ANBU bow their heads in acknowledgement.

"Yes, my Lord," they both intone.

Minato nods, then disappears in a bright flash of yellow light. Minato reappears outside of the Fugaku and Mikoto's house, right next the the hirashin seal he placed on the concrete. He wraps against the door firmly and waits in silence until the door opens and Itachi is looking up at him. Big dark eyes recognize him immediately and Itachi steps aside to let Minato into the house.

"Good afternoon, Lord-" he stops, considers, then says, "I mean, Uncle Minato."

The young blond Hokage smiles, reaching down to ruffle Itachi's long black hair. "Good afternoon, Itachi, how are you doing?" He notes that Itachi has his kunai holder and pouch on. "Are you heading out?"

Itachi nods. "I have to go for training in a few minutes."

"Have fun," Minato says, pulling his shoes off.

Itachi bows his head respectfully. "Yes, sir." Minato sighs, wondering if he will ever be able to convince the boy to not be so formal with him. Yes, he is Hokage and he knows that title comes with a lot of respect, but this is his godson. He doesn't want his godson, in their private lives, to address him as more that that. Godfather and godson. When they are working, fine, he can live with his cute godson refuring to him as "Lord" or "-sama". But only during work hours. Everywhere else and it's just sad. Maybe not for Itachi, but it is for Minato.

"Where is your mom?" Minato asks.

Itachi nods toward the door behind Minato. "She was in the living room last I saw her, playing with the boys."

Minato nods. "I'll see you later." Minato heads inside and makes his way through the kitchen and into the living room, stopping at the sight of Mikoto sitting on the floor with two blankets in front of her, the one on her left has Sasuke on it and the one of the right has Naruto on it. Sasuke is scooting around on the blanket and occasionally Mikoto would reach out and drag the little dark haired boy back onto his blanket. Naruto is on his back waving around his hands a plastic toy wrapped up in his tight little fist.

Minato smiles and walks over to the three and kneels down next to Naruto. When the little boy sees him, a big smile crosses his little face and he gurgles something incoherent and waves his hands more frantically.

"Hey," Mikoto says, smiling over at him. "Here for your lunch break?"

Minato reaches out and lets Naruto take his finger, wiggling it around, getting another excited laugh from his son before looking over at Mikoto. "Sort of. Naruto has a doctor's appointment, so I'm going to take him for an hour, maybe and then hopefully to lunch and then be back, is that alright?"

Mikoto nods. "Sure, fill up that little belly because they have nap time after this. Here," she reaches over to Naruto's diaper bag and grabs out a diaper and baby wipes and hands them over to the young father, "change your son before you go."

Minato takes them and makes quick work of changing his son. Then he quickly puts on a light coat and some socks, and wraps the little boy up, grabs the diaper bag and then carries his son out of the house and into the slightly cool afternoon sun. Minato presses Naruto's face close to his chest to block the light from the baby's face as he makes his way to the hospital. People wave and greet him as he walks by. About half way there, Minato's long white haired sensei steps out in front of him, smiling.

"Tsunade and Biwako are waiting for you at the hospital," he says.

The Fourth nods, Jiraiya stepping into pace with the young father. "I am very aware of that. I was warned by Lady Biwako this morning. I'm just running a little late. Did they send you to get me?"

"Yeah," Jiraya says, "Tsunade sent me before Lady Biwako showed up. She didn't want to deal with the cranky woman any more than you do I'm sure. So, what's new with you?" He wiggles a finger at the big blue eye peaking out at him from under the blanket.

Minato shrugs his shoulders, adjusting Naruto into a more comfortable position in his arms. "Nothing much. Actually, Master, I was hoping to run into you today. It's nothing urgent, only when you have time, but I may need your help."

"With?" Jiraiya asks simply, looking down at his student.

Minato looks a little uncomfortable. It's a look that Jiraiya knows to associate with Minato every time he's forced to ask for help. Jiraiya's beloved student stares ahead, eyebrows pulled together. Minato's thumb rubs Naruto's cheek. He doesn't seem to be aware of the movement. "Um," he says. "It's not urgent..."

"That doesn't answer my question," Jiraiya points out.

Minato's eyelids fall to half open and drift far away for a moment. He blinks slowly and shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looks over at Jiraiya with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I may have screwed up something..."

That is very unusual to hear. Minato is nothing short of amazing, in Jiraiya's opinion, and to hear the young man openly admit to a mistake, is a little shocking. There is very little that Jiraiya knows of that Minato would attempt to do and somehow fail at it. So, this had to be something truly big for the blond protege to not be able to handle on his own. Especially since Minato is the king of handling everything on his own. It's rare for him to be asking for help.

"What do you need, Minato?"

"Help with a seal..." the blond says, adjusting the little boy in his arms. Jiraiya raises his eyebrows. Now that is even more unusual.

"What kind of seal? I'm sure there is very little that I can-" Jiraiya's eyebrows pull together, then his eyes widen. He stops, reaching out and grabbing the young father's shoulders, turning him to face the older man. "Minato, don't tell me."

Minato doesn't pull away from his grip. "Sensei, Lady Tsunade and Lady Biwako are waiting for me..."

"Is it _it's _seal that you're talking about it?" Jiraiya leans close, narrowing his eyes.

"I have to go, they are waiting for me..." Minato says, looking over his shoulder toward the hospital.

"Minato, tell me the truth," Jiraiya says. Minato looks at him with bright blue eyes through his long dark eyelashes. The look he gives Jiraiya is all the white haired man needs to know. Jiraiya pulls his hands away from Minato and runs his hands through his hair, half turning away for a moment before turning back with wide eyes. He leans in close, keeping his voice down. "There is something wrong with your seal? All this time? How long have you know?"

Minato doesn't respond and Jiraiya groans.

"I don't want to be any later than I already am. We can talk about this later. It's just a small flaw, I'm sure. Let's go," Minato says, turning and heading toward the hospital. Jiraiya groans again, muttering something about a "prideful brat" but followed nonetheless. Minato peaks down at Naruto, grinning at the little blue eyes peaking up at him. Minato, while supporting the little head, kisses the top of his head, half blond tuff, half blanket.

Minato can feel Jiraiya's displeasure all the way to the hospital and to the pediatric wing but before they got to Tsunade's office, Minato gave him a begging look. If Tsunade knew she would beat the Fourth broken and bloody and while at the current moment, Jiraiya is okay with that. Somebody needs to beat some sense into him, but he came clean before things got out of control, so Jiraiya has to begrudgingly accept that for now.

Shizune meets them half way down the hall, smiling kindly, a clipboard against her chest. "Lord Fourth, Master Jiraiya, hello. Lady Tsunade and Lady Biwako are this way," she says, bowing politely before turning and leading the rest of the way down the hall and to the door with a plaque with Tsunade's name engraved into the smooth silver surface. Shizune knocks quietly before opening the door. "My Ladies? Lord Fourth and Master Jiraiya are here."

"Good," Tsunade's voice can be heard from the other side of the door. "Send them in. Wait," Shizune freezes, stopping Minato and Jiraiya who were right behind the small dark haired woman, "that doofus brought his son, right?"

Minato cringes. He's forgotten Naruto a number of times to his own appointment. Yeah, the last couple of months haven't exactly been the most shining in Minato's life, but he's getting better. Hopefully.

Shizune casts a look at the blanket cradled in Minato's arms, pulling it back slightly to see the tuff of blond hair before looking forward. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, send them in." Shizune nods, smiling at them before walking in and holding the door open for the men. Minato walks in, followed by Jiraiya, to see both woman sitting on rolling chairs across from each other, talking. They both turn and stand up when the young father comes into view.

"Good afternoon," Minato says, smiling.

Tsunade makes her way over to Minato, holding her hands out for the little boy. "This isn't for you, Minato, give him to me." Minato laughs, obeying the older blond woman.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Mikoto kisses Fugaku's cheek before turning toward the blond Hokage as he hangs up his white jacket. "So," she says when he turns to her, "I didn't get to ask you when you came back from lunch with him because you were running late, so tell me now; how is Naruto?"

"Good," Minato says. "He's perfectly healthy, a little short for a baby his age, but that's about it."

Mikoto snorts. "His mother was tall for a woman and his father is freakishly tall, he'll be fine." She turns and makes her way back into the living room. Minato watches her go with a bland look. He turns his gaze to his best friend.

"Did she just call me a freak?"

Fugaku pauses a moment to consider before nodding. "Yeah I think she did. Don't worry, she was just saying what everybody thinks."

Minato gives him a similar, bland look. "You're cute." He rolls his eyes. "Where is my son?"

Fugaku does a sweeping hand gesture into the living room. Minato gives him a playful look before walking in there, smiling down at Mikoto, wiggling little toy keys in front of Naruto's face. Itachi is on the floor next to Mikoto, holding Sasuke in his arms, bouncing him up and down in his lap. A small smile gracing Itachi's face when his little brother giggles happily at the attention.

"Is daddy here?" Mikoto asks Naruto in a playful baby voice. "Where's daddy?"

"He can't understand you yet, Mikoto," Minato says softly. "He's just a baby." At the sound of his dad's familiar voice, Naruto's blue eyes turn to him. Naruto's lips move but no coherent sound comes out. Minato walks over to his son, dropping down onto his hunches and grinning down at his son.

Mikoto scoffs, rolling her dark eyes. "I know that, dumbo. But it's good to talk to babies like they understand you. It helps build a connection to them. It's like talking to them in the womb, they may not understand what you're saying, but they can hear you."

Minato looks at her with wide blue eyes. "I... didn't know that. Huh," he murmurs softly, looks down at Naruto. The little boy smiles up at him, giggling happily. Minato reaches out and gently caresses one of Naruto's rosy cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Does that mean you like the sound of daddy's voice? If so, then I will never stop talking."

Minato beams down at his giggling son.

"It's nice," Mikoto says, drawing the blond father's attention. He hums inquisitively, noting the far away look in her eyes. "Sorry," she smile softly. "I was just thinking that it's nice to see you smiling again. I thought I would never see that big old grin again."

Minato stares at her for a long moment in silence, looking at the sadness in her eyes. Minato has been warring for months internally, wishing somehow that there was a way to wake up from the horrible nightmare that being in that house without Kushina brings the Fourth, but he never stopped to really think about how Kushina's death has affected others.

Like Mikoto. She was Kushina's best friend. And Kushina was her's. Minato never really stopped to think about how Kushina's death affect her own best friend. In one way or another, being able to spend as much time with Naruto as she does seems to help alleviate some of that pain. He is the only real thing that Kushina created and then left behind. All they have of Kushina is memories, photographs and Naruto. All proof that Kushina existed.

Minato looks away and makes swift work of packing up Naruto's clothes and toys into his diaper bag before wrapping him up in a blanket and holding him securely to his chest, diaper bag over his shoulder. He hesitates a moment before reaching out and petting down Itachi's silky shoulder length hair from where the boy was staring at him with impossibly dark eyes.

"Isn't it passed your bed time?" Minato asks softly, smiling when the little boy pouts, holding his baby brother securely to him.

"No, Uncle Minato, it's only ten." As if a five year old awake at ten was perfectly fine. Minato didn't know a whole lot about children, but he knew that sleep was important. But no child was better looked after than Minato's godson.

Minato laughs, standing up. He says his goodbyes to the Uchiha family and heads out into the darkness of night.

* * *

The Fourth Hokage put a now sleeping Naruto down in his crib before slowly slinking from the room, making sure to leave the door open, should the restless blond baby awaken, and make his way down the hallway. He pauses once he reaches the stairs, making sure he still can't hear anything from his bedroom, such as noises from an adorable monster that should be sleeping, but there is no sound so Minato descends to the main floor.

Minato heads into the living room to see Jiraiya turning on the lights and scooting the coffee table to the far wall. He turns the blond as he walks in, saying, "Let's get this started then. Let me see your seal."

Minato doesn't give himself the slight hesitation that he wants to, he quickly sheds his blue Jounin shirt, tossing it on the couch and walks over to the now opened space and lays down. Jiraiya sits down next to his stomach and looks down at his stomach, reaching out to touch the smooth tan skin, sending chakra into the seal with expert detachment. The seal branded on Minato's belly appears.

"This was really foolish of you," Jiraiya says, inspecting the seal with a critical eye.

Minato closes his eyes, shame blossoming in his chest. "I know," he whispers. It hurts. Jiraiya has always been proud of him. Minato tried really hard so that the man always would be. It's hard to carry the older man's displeasure on his shoulders. Jiraiya's opinion has always been very important to the young kage and to be on the receiving end of Jiraiya's unhappiness, leaves a sour taste in Minato's mouth and pain in his chest.

"You know how hard and dangerous it is to alter a seal that has already been placed on the flesh," he says, dark eyes scanning the seal.

Minato's jaw clenches a bit, nodding solemnly. "I know, Master."

Jiraiya sighs. "Oh!" He squints. "I found it. Thank Kami, it's only a minor issue. Probably in your haste to make it, you accidentally mashed two characters together. It'll be dine. In fact, I'm surprised that there isn't any more problems. Well done," Jiraiya says with a touch of pride, which eases a bit of the pain in Minato's chest. "Although I'm sure it'll hurt like a bitch. I have to destroy that character hybrid and remake them." Minato nods again, relaxing himself as much as he can, knowing that it was going to hurt. Jiraiya places both hands over Minato's seal, closes his eyes and focuses the chakra to his palms. "Are you ready, Minato?" Twin white eyebrows pull together, worried.

"Yes, sensei," Minato whispers, keeping his eyes closed. He immediate coils up in pain, then forces himself to lay rigidly onto his back to not disrupt Jiraiya's altering the demon seal on Minato's stomach. Jiraiya's chakra is like ice so cold it's hot, digging into his flesh, destroying the broken section of the seal and then remaking it. Minato's short, blunt finger nails dig into the carpet as he clenches his teeth in pain. For a split second, the ridiculous worry that his teeth would crack crossed his mind before it's chased away by the pain.

Minato gasps when the steady flow of pain is suddenly capped. He didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath. His chest heaves up and down with raspy, uneven breaths. Jiraiya slips away for a moment and returns with a glass of water. He helps Minato sit up and drinks until the glass is empty. He barely holds himself up, exhaustion sagging his shoulders. Minato's eyes dip closed and he blacks out. He wakes up what feels like a second later to feel Jiraiya laying him down in bed.

"Master...?"

The darkness shifts a little as Jiraiya turns to the Fourth, peaking at him through the darkness. He sits down at the end of the bed. "Yes, Minato?"

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to worry about me."

Jiraiya sighs. "By saying nothing, you know only worry people more, right?"

Minato's eyelids feel as though they are struggling to hold up the entire Leaf Village. He forces them open. "I know, but that's only if they found out. Please, Master?" Minato hopes that his words aren't as slurred s he feared they sounded. Jiraiya is quiet for so long, Minato quietly calls out, "Master?"

"Rest now, Minato," Jiraiya says firmly, standing up. "You've got a long day of being Hokage tomorrow. Get some sleep."


End file.
